OS sur demande
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Histoires en tout genre (humour, délire, famille...) sur des sujets que vous me proposez. Voici ce que vous voudriez voir arriver à l'équipe phare du NCIS ! Chap' 2 : les PBGwen's editions vous propose des sujets d'OS, servez-vous !
1. Explications et sujets proposés

**Vous trouverez sur cette page le principe des OS sur demande suivi de la liste des sujets proposés.**

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Tout en poursuivant l'écriture de mes fics, j'ai eu une idée. On verra plus tard si elle est bonne ou mauvaise, ok ?

J'avais demandé à ceux qui lisent _Personne_ si ils avaient des envies précises pour la suite de l'histoire. Eh bien, j'ai décidé de refaire la même chose, mais en partant de zéro. Oui, je sais je me lance dans quelque chose qui risque fort de me dépasser !

Le principe est simple : **vous me proposez ce que vous voudriez voir arriver à notre chère équipe du NCIS et je vous le fais.**

Les sujets peuvent être détaillés ou seulement avoir une trame générale, mais dans chaque cas, prenez en compte que je ne suis pas vous et que j'ai donc ma propre vision des choses. Alors si vous souhaitez quelque chose de précis ou au contraire un truc dont vous ne voulez absolument pas entendre parler, précisez-le.

Soyez clair, je ne connais pas tous les termes de la fanfiction, expliquez ce que vous voulez en proscrivant les OC, hiatus et autres trucs du même genre que la majorité des lecteurs ne comprennent pas ou à moitié (je fais partie de ces gens là).

Je vous demanderai de ne pas me proposer trop de sujets chacun, un ou deux c'est l'idéal, trois grand maximum. J'en ferai un par auteur, je m'y engage. Il se peut que j'en fasse plusieurs parmi les proposés, tout dépendra de mon inspiration.

Quant à ceux que je n'ai pas choisi, je les propose aux autres auteurs. Allez au chapitre trois.

Chaque sujet donnera lieu à un One Shot (O.S.), c'est-à-dire un récit court de quelques paragraphes ne dépassant pas un chapitre. Donc **vos sujets doivent pouvoir être traités de façon courte**. Oubliez les fics à rallonge.

Ça peut être de la déprime (ça je maîtrise, mais vous devez le savoir!), de l'humour (tous les délires sont acceptés et j'ai déjà fait mes preuves en la matière), du drame, de l'amitié, de la romance... C'est comme vous voulez.

À savoir si c'est de la romance : ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je préfère et je ne maîtrise pas bien (pour ne pas dire pas du tout). Oubliez tout de suite les slashs (ou alors seulement le couple Tony/Tim) et les relations à trois et plus. Pour ce qui est des couples au sein du NCIS, j'accepte seulement le Tiva, le McAbby et le J2 (respectivement les couples : Tony/Ziva, McGee/Abby et Gibbs/Jenny). Sinon, vous pouvez me proposer celui qui vous plaît avec un autre personnage. Il faut une histoire derrière, je ne vais pas faire de la romance sans trame de fond, je ne vois pas où serait l'intérêt.

Je ne pense pas avoir imposé des contraintes insurmontables !

Les postages des OS dépendront de mon inspiration. Si jamais le dernier mis en ligne date de pas mal de temps, ne vous privez pas de me rappeler à l'ordre ! Tenez compte aussi que j'ai des fics en cours et qu'elles accaparent mon temps.

Donc pour tous ceux que ça intéresse, allez en « Review » au bas de la page et laissez moi un message. Je rappelle qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'être inscrit sur le site pour cela. C'est ouvert à tout le monde.

J'attends vos idées (avec une pointe d'inquiétude je dois bien l'avouer), en espérant ne pas m'être lancée dans une entreprise trop prétentieuse !

Prenez le temps de réfléchir avant de proposer, rien ne presse, et n'oubliez pas que ceux sont des OS pas des fics de plusieurs chapitres.

À bientôt !

Gwenetsi

* * *

**Points à éclaircir**

J'ai commencé à lire vos demandes et certaines de vos idées m'ont franchement plu. Vos délires risquent d'être ce que je choisirai en premier à écrire ! Cependant :

- Que j'écrive sur un type de relation entre les personnages n'est pas un sujet ! Il faut quelque chose derrière et c'est à vous de le donner, sinon je ne vois pas ce que je peux en faire ! Certains l'ont bien compris, d'autres pas. Précisez svp !

- Ce sera des OS, pas des fics de plusieurs chapitres. Les sujets doivent pouvoir être traités de façon courte ! Pensez-y quand vous me donner vos idées.

- Je viens de le préciser avant, mais soyez clair dans vos demandes. Tout le monde, y compris moi, ne connait pas forcément les termes propres à la fanfiction que vous employez. Et même si le site "ffnetmodedemploi" peut parfois m'éclairer avec son lexique, ce n'est pas toujours le cas !

- Et puis ayez pitié de moi, pas trop de romance, je vous en supplie ! Et quand vous y tenez absolument, qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière !

* * *

**Mise en page des OS**

Voilà comment je procède lorsque je les mets en ligne :

- Le titre

- Une citation

- L'histoire

- Le sujet

- Le contexte (si besoin est)

- Mes commentaires

Mettre le sujet et le contexte à la fin vous donne la surprise de l'histoire, mais rien ne vous empêche d'aller voir quand même.

* * *

.

* * *

**VOS SUJETS**

.

Je les remets tous ici avec quelques annotations, des demandes de précisions (pour m'aider dans l'écriture) ou des commentaires sur vos sujets et remarques. Certains ont été on ne peut plus précis dans leurs demandes, au moins je n'ai aucun problème à comprendre.

J'attends des réponses uniquement à mes questions et assez rapidement svp, que je sache à quoi m'en tenir pour choisir vos sujets. Merci à ceux qui m'ont déjà répondu, pour certains j'ai encore des choses à dire alors lisez !

Je mettrais régulièrement à jour cette page pour cela et les nouveaux sujets proposés.

.

**andromdra**

- Comment Ziva pris son courage à deux mains pour demander à Gibbs de lui apprendre à jouer au baseball.

- Comment Gibbs ressenti à nouveau ce sentiment de fierté "paternelle" quand Ziva le considéra comme son "père".

- Comment Abby réussit à faire le deuil de sa molaire.

- Comment Jenny se maîtrisa face à l'apprentie coiffeuse, qui par un malheureux coup de ciseau fut à l'origine de sa coupe Pixie.

.

**JethroGibbs**

- L'équipe (Tony, Ziva, McGgee, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby et Ducky) est en vacances sur une île déserte. L'avion qui vient les chercher s'écrase en mer et il doivent survivre pendant une semaine seuls et sans contact. Il arrive des maleurs aux garçons (Ducky excepté). Inquiètes, les filles sont aux petits soins pour eux. Les couples J2, Tiva et Mcabby se forment à la fin de l'histoire. Sujet restreint à un passage.

- Une prise d'otages au NCIS tourne mal pour l'équipe. Gibbs est gravement blessé ainsi que Tony, Jenny est toujours présente. **_*_**

- Une explosion à lieu au NCIS. Dans le bureau du directeur se trouvent Gibbs et Jenny, dans Open Space Tony et Ziva.

.

**savannah12**

- Fic sur la relation Tony-Gibbs père/fils, possibilité de kidfic (le ou les personnages centraux sont des enfants) et d'univers alternatif.

- Tony arrive chez Gibbs assez nerveux, lui révèle qu'il a été adopté mais qu'il n'arrive pas a ouvrir la lettre qui contient son passé. Gibbs le convint de le faire. Apparait sur les docs le nom de la mère qu'il a connu il y a très longtemps et les dates concorde avec la naissance de tony.

.

**deydy**

- Un jeune marine est decouvert mort à la sortie d'une boite gays, son compagnon dans un état critique. Tony doit alors infliltrer la boîte de nuit. Pour cela, il doit se travestir. Abby et Ziva le prépare à cette mission (épilations, maquillage...).

- Gibbs, reçoit une lettre de menace et refuse de la prendre au sérieux, malgré l'inquiétude de son équipe, jusqu'a ce que Tony se fasse sauvagement agresser et qu'il tombe dans un coma profond. Gibbs reçoit la vidéo de l'agression, puis Abby est enlevée.

.

**Dahud**

- Gibbs pris entre deux feux: Jen et Hollis, goût d'inachèvement pour l'une, renouveau pour l'autre. Il s'en rend compte lorsqu'il doit faire face aux deux.

- Gibbs en père de famille du NCIS, Jen en maman et quatre enfants ingérables toujours en train de se chamailler dans la journée. Le soir Gibbs invite Jen à manger chez lui. Sauf que Tony arrive (besoin de conseil sur les femmes), puis Abby et Tim (soirée dans un cimetière pas loin annulée) puis Ziva (besoin de conseil sur les hommes)...

- Tony, Abby, Ziva, TIm et Ducky se réunissent dans le labo d'Abby, pour essayer de trouver une "maman" pour "papa Gibbs". Ils s'imaginent la femme idéale alors que Gibbs entend toutes leurs idées.

.

**Abby-Zephyr **

- Un délire entre Abby et McGee, ils n'arrivent pas à combattre un virus.

- Chamaillerie entre McGee et Tony, sans raison, comme d'habitude. Par exemple, "les corbeaux sont-ils tous noirs?" ou "Les poules n'ont pas de dents, Tony".

.

**LAurA0809**

- L'idee de l'île déserte que JethroGibbs a proposé.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé a Paris lors de la saison 7. ******

.

**Hayne _alias _Allison26**

- Histoire sur Jenny et Gibbs à Paris quand ils étaient ensemble.

- Comment leur histoire a débuté dans ce grenier à Marseille.

- Après avoir discuté avec Jenny lors de l'épisode 509 ( - Il fût un temps je t'aurais demander de rester... et je n'aurais pas accepté un "non" comme réponse. / - Non. / - Que s'est-il passé Jethro ? / - Tu as fait un choix. / - Je devais faire ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Je le fais toujours.), Gibbs rentre retrouvé Hollis. Il se rend alors compte qu'il n'a pas choisi la bonne personne.

.

**cdidoune**

- Prise d'otages assez longue avec tout le monde. Les preneurs d'otages sont violents et Tony s'arrange pour que ce soit lui qui prenne et pas les autres. Pas de morts mais pas mal de coups. _*****_

- Gibbs/Tony père/fils, où il arrive quelque chose à Tony, possibilité d'univers alternatif. **_Tu peux me donner une trame générale stp? Sans ça, je ne peux pas faire grand chose._**

**Le ****Cycle d'Omna Magni **_**est génial, je suis d'accord il mérite une suite. Cependant c'est à l'auteur de s'en charger, ce ne sont pas mes personnages ni mon univers et je ne me vois absolument pas le faire! **_

.

**Toony3**

- Deathfic : Tony meurt suite à une fusillade. _******_

.

**Atlante41**

- Abby et Ziva sont toutes deux sous couverture dans un club de danse exotique.

.

**Couzi12**

- L'équipe enquête sur une série de meurtre très gore qui choque tout le monde donc une enquête très difficile. Tony continue de plaisanter et a un comportement puéril, mais en réalité il garde tout en lui et cela le rend malade (littéralement: maladie infectieuse genre bronchite qui devient une très grosse pneumonie ou une méningite). Il refuse de prendre un congès maladie mais il s'épuise tout en continuant de faire le mariole. Il finit par s'évanouir en arrêtant un suspect dans les bras de Gibbs. Tout est alors dévoilé, le masque de Tony, le fait qu'il est caché sa maladie à tout le monde. Happyend: le meurtrier est arrêté et Tony, mieux considéré par ses pairs, guérit tout doucement de sa maladie. _**Ce sujet est impossible à traiter en One Shot. **_

- Tony se réveille à l'hôpital. Il vient de réchapper à une pneumonie. Gibbs est auprès de lui. Il lui demande des explications. Il sait qu'il a caché son état mais il ne comprend pas sa réaction et son acharnement à cela. Après beaucoup d'hésitations ou sous l'influence des médicaments, Tony avoue que cette enquête lui a rappellé la mort de sa mère (il était témoin de la scène enfant). Gibbs ému, le serre dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il l'aime comme un fils. Il doit y avoir la maladie, la confession de Tony et la déclaration de Gibbs dans cette _**version courte du sujet précédent.**_

.

**Pierrot30**

- L'idee de l'île déserte que JethroGibbs a proposé.

.

**Ayalla**

- Comment et pourquoi, Palmer sous les conseils avisés de Ziva et grâce à ses talents très cachés, met au tapis Tony.

- Si l'adversaire invincible de notre cher roi des elfes sur son dernier jeu en ligne n'était personne d'autre que Palmer, ce que découvre malencontreusement Ziva et Abby, comment le bleu voudrait-il se "venger" contre ce dernier?

.

**Shallia-number**

- Tony a déclaré que sa pire idée fut de défier une fille d'avaler diz douzaines d'huitres.

- Le bizutage de Tony. _**C'est-à-dire?**_

.

**ti-Ben**

- Les membres de l'équipe ont 90 ans et pourchassent un "suspect". Gibbs est en fauteuil roulant, Tony a un dentier, McGee se déplace grace à un jetpack de son invention, Abby est sous perfusion de CafPow et Ziva porte une perruque.

- Au temps des croisades...

- Un particulier récompense l'équipe de son aide en leur offrant un voyage dans l'espace. Tim, Abby, Tony, Ziva et Palmer sont expédiés là-haut. Mais une fois en orbite, c'est "DC, nous avons un problème!".

.

**Fan**

- Que pensent Gérald, Nikki Jardine ou Hollis Mann de l'embonpoint de Gibbs? Les membres de l'équipe en discutent-ils ou ont-ils peur de lui et de ses slaps? Et lui, qu'en pensent-ils? Va-t-il faire un régime? Rêve-t-il que Shannon, Kate, ou Jenny viennent se moquer de lui ou lui donner des conseils?

.

**sirius08**

- La réaction de Tony et Gibbs sur le toit juste après la mort de Kate et comment ils se soutiennent tous les deux.

- La première rencontre entre Tony et Gibbs et celle entre Tony et Abby. **_Pour Tony et Gibbs différents auteurs l'ont déjà fait suite à l'épisode 822 "Baltimore" qui retrace cette rencontre._**

- Tony et Abby sont pris en otage. L'un des deux doit mourir. Gibbs doit choisir. *****

- Quelle est la réaction de Gibbs et Abby après qu'ils aient appris la promotion de Tony.

- L'équipe entière a un peu trop bu, ils décident de jouer à action vérité. Ziva et McGee posent des questions à Gibbs, Tony et Abby sur les uns et les autres ( Pourquoi Gibbs a embauché Tony? Qui sont ses chouchous? Qui déteste qui? Que sacrifierait-il pour Abby? Pour Tony?). L'alcool aidant, les langues se délient et les révélations s'enchaînent. _**** Un auteur a fait ce sujet peu après que tu me l'as demandé.**_

- Le père de Tony meurt et Gibbs est là pour le soutenir. Tony lui explique la relation difficile entre eux et que Gibbs est plus un père pour lui. ******

**_Heureusement que j'avais demandé de vous limiter dans vos demandes ! Remarque, là, j'ai plus de choix._**

.

**Washington-Jones  
**

- Tibbs (Gibbs et Tony) père/fils : Gibbs va enfin devoir dire (avec des mots et pas des sons gutturaux) ce qu'il pense de Tony pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

* * *

*** Onsteller s'est proposé de prendre le sujet de la prise d'otage et d'en faire une fic d'environ cinq chapitres. Je suis d'accord, je pense que se sera mieux qu'un OS. Bien que je n'exclue pas de le faire quand même. **

**** Plusieurs auteurs ont déjà fait ces différents sujets, alors je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaille le coup que je les fasse aussi. Vous n'avez pas autre chose ? Pas forcément totalement différent, juste une variante, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup ! **


	2. Sujets choisis

**SUJETS CHOISIS**

.

**andromdra**

Comment Abby réussit à faire le deuil de sa molaire.

.

**JethroGibbs, LaurA0809 et Pierrot30**

L'équipe (Tony, Ziva, McGgee, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby et Ducky) est en vacances sur une île déserte. L'avion qui vient les chercher s'écrase en mer et il doivent survivre pendant une semaine seuls et sans contact. Il arrive des maleurs aux garçons (Ducky excepté). Inquiètes, les filles sont aux petits soins pour eux. Les couples J2, Tiva et Mcabby se forment à la fin de l'histoire. Rédaction du passage du crash ou du sauvetage.

_**Vraiment pas le sujet qui se prête au One Shot et beaucoup trop de romance, mais d'autres l'ont réclamé (LaurA0809 et Pierrot30) alors je l'ai pris. En restreignant à un passage ça devrait mieux le faire, merci!**_

.

**savannah12**

Fic sur la relation Tony-Gibbs père/fils, possibilité de kidfic (le ou les personnages centraux sont des enfants) et d'univers alternatif.

.

**deydy**

Un jeune marine est decouvert mort à la sortie d'une boite gays, son compagnon dans un état critique. Tony doit alors infliltrer la boîte de nuit. Pour cela, il doit se travestir. Abby et Ziva le prépare à cette mission (épilations, maquillage...).

.

**Dahud**

Tony, Abby, Ziva, Tim et Ducky se réunissent dans le labo d'Abby, pour essayer de trouver une "maman" pour "papa Gibbs". Ils s'imaginent la femme idéale alors que Gibbs entend toutes leurs idées.

.

**Abby-Zephyr **

Un délire entre Abby et McGee, ils n'arrivent pas à combattre un virus informatique.

.

**Hayne _alias _Allison26**

Comment l'histoire de Gibbs et Jenny a débuté dans ce grenier à Marseille.

.

**Couzi12 et cdidoune _(n'ayant pas les précisions sur ton sujet, j'ai décidé de le faire avec celui de Couzi12 qui colle au Tibbs père/fils et à Tony blessé que tu souhaites)_**

Traitement d'épilogue pour expliquer l'histoire. Tony se réveil à l'hôpital, il explique ce qui l'y a conduit (une enquête difficile et une maladie). Gibbs arrive. Le comportement de Tony l'a inquiété, il demande des explications. Le jeune homme lui donne car ça a besoin de sortir. Points essentiels : Tony convalescent, confession à Gibbs et Gibbs dit que Tony est comme un fils pour lui.

.

**Atlante41**

Abby et Ziva sont toutes deux sous couverture dans un club de danse exotique.

.

**Ayalla**

Comment et pourquoi, Palmer sous les conseils avisés de Ziva et grâce à ses talents très cachés, met Tony au tapis.

.

**Shallia-number**

Tony a déclaré que sa pire idée fut de défier une fille d'avaler diz douzaines d'huitres.

.

**ti-Ben**

- Les membres de l'équipe ont 90 ans et pourchassent un "suspect". Gibbs est en fauteuil roulant, Tony a un dentier, McGee se déplace grace à un jetpack de son invention, Abby est sous perfusion de CafPow et Ziva porte une perruque.

- Au temps des croisades...

- Un particulier récompense l'équipe de son aide en leur offrant un voyage dans l'espace. Tim, Abby, Tony, Ziva et Palmer sont expédiés là-haut. Mais une fois en orbite, c'est "DC, nous avons un problème!".

_**Là je suis obligée de faire les trois. C'est mon souffleur d'idées alors je lui dois bien ça! Et franchement, tes délires sont pires que les miens! Mon OS **_**Ducky et un invité surprise****_ c'est rien à côté de ce que tu proposes!_**

**_._**

**Fan**

Que pensent Gérald, Nikki Jardine ou Hollis Mann de l'embonpoint de Gibbs? Les membres de l'équipe en discutent-ils ou ont-ils peur de lui et de ses slaps? Et lui, qu'en pensent-ils? Va-t-il faire un régime? Rêve-t-il que Shannon, Kate, ou Jenny viennent se moquer de lui ou lui donner des conseils?

.

**sirius08**

La première rencontre entre Tony et Abby.

.

**Washington-Jones  
**

Tibbs (Gibbs et Tony) père/fils : Gibbs va enfin devoir dire (avec des mots et pas des sons gutturaux) ce qu'il pense de Tony pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

* * *

**Pour tous les sujets que je n'ai pas choisi. Comme je l'avais annoncé, je les propose aux autres auteurs.**

**Allez voir page suivante**

* * *

.

* * *

**Vous pouvez toujours me proposer vos sujets.**

**J'attends vos idées !  
**


	3. Sujets restants et PBGwen's editions

**Vous trouverez sur cette page les sujets restants des _OS sur demande_ ainsi que d'autres sujets de One Shot made in PBGwen's editions.**

* * *

**I - SUJETS RESTANTS**

Ceux sont ceux que je n'ai pas choisis et que vous m'avez proposé dans les _OS sur demande_.

.

**Gibbs et les femmes**

**Allison26 :** Histoire sur Jenny et Gibbs à Paris quand ils étaient ensemble.

**Allison26 :** Après avoir discuté avec Jenny lors de l'épisode 509 ( - Il fût un temps je t'aurais demander de rester... et je n'aurais pas accepté un "non" comme réponse. / - Non. / - Que s'est-il passé Jethro ? / - Tu as fait un choix. / - Je devais faire ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Je le fais toujours.), Gibbs rentre retrouver Hollis. Il se rend alors compte qu'il n'a pas choisi la bonne personne.

**Dahud :** Gibbs pris entre deux feux: Jen et Hollis, goût d'inachèvement pour l'une, renouveau pour l'autre. Il s'en rend compte lorsqu'il doit faire face aux deux.

.

**Papa Gibbs / Famille**

**Andromdra :** Comment Ziva pris son courage à deux mains pour demander à Gibbs de lui apprendre à jouer au baseball.

**Andromdra :** Comment Gibbs ressenti à nouveau ce sentiment de fierté "paternelle" quand Ziva le considéra comme son "père".

**Dahud :** Gibbs en père de famille du NCIS, Jen en maman et quatre enfants ingérables toujours en train de se chamailler dans la journée. Le soir Gibbs invite Jen à manger chez lui. Sauf que Tony arrive (besoin de conseil sur les femmes), puis Abby et Tim (soirée dans un cimetière pas loin annulée) puis Ziva (besoin de conseil sur les hommes)...

**Savannah12 :** Tony arrive chez Gibbs assez nerveux, lui révèle qu'il a été adopté mais qu'il n'arrive pas a ouvrir la lettre qui contient son passé. Gibbs le convint de le faire. Apparait sur les documents le nom de la mère qu'il a connu il y a très longtemps et les dates concorde avec la naissance de Tony.

**Sirius08 :** Quelle est la réaction de Gibbs et Abby après qu'ils aient appris la promotion de Tony.

.

**Humour**

**Andromdra :** Comment Jenny se maîtrisa face à l'apprentie coiffeuse, qui par un malheureux coup de ciseau fut à l'origine de sa coupe Pixie.

**Ayalla :** Si l'adversaire invincible de notre cher roi des elfes sur son dernier jeu en ligne n'était personne d'autre que Palmer, ce que découvre malencontreusement Ziva et Abby, comment le bleu voudrait-il se "venger" contre ce dernier?

**Abby-Zephyr** : Chamaillerie entre McGee et Tony, sans raison, comme d'habitude. Par exemple, "les corbeaux sont-ils tous noirs?" ou "Les poules n'ont pas de dents, Tony".

.

**Problèmes**

**Deydy :** Gibbs, reçoit une lettre de menace et refuse de la prendre au sérieux, malgré l'inquiétude de son équipe, jusqu'à ce que Tony se fasse sauvagement agressé et qu'il tombe dans un coma profond. Gibbs reçoit la vidéo de l'agression, puis Abby est enlevée.

**JethroGibbs :** Une explosion à lieu au NCIS. Dans le bureau du directeur se trouvent Gibbs et Jenny, dans Open Space Tony et Ziva.

.

**Drama**

**Sirius08 :** La réaction de Tony et Gibbs sur le toit juste après la mort de Kate et comment ils se soutiennent tous les deux. _**Sujet choisi par MarieCeline et publié sous le titre "La mort en face"**_

* * *

._**  
**_

* * *

**II - AUTRES SUJETS des PBGwen's editions  
**

Le syndrome de la page blanche (ou bleue, verte... tout dépend sur quoi vous écrivez), vous connaissez ?

Comme tout le monde n'a pas un souffleur d'idées (SdI) chez lui pour résoudre le problème : « J'ai pas d'inspiration. », j'ai eu une idée (oui, encore une) pour aider les auteurs touchés par ce problème.

C'est simple : **les PBGwen's editions vous proposent des idées et sujets d'OS pour vous, auteur, en mal d'inspiration.**

Pour cela, PinkBlueGreen, ti-Ben (mon SdI attitré) et moi-même vous proposons des sujets d'OS et autres idées pour vous sortir d'affaire.

Des sujets de One Shot, il y en a pour tous les goûts : humour, amitié, romance, défis...

Choisissez celui ou ceux qui vous plaise et signalez-le en review que les autres auteurs sachent à quoi s'en tenir ! Si possible, pensez à vous connecter avant de mettre en review le(s)quel(s) vous prenez, que l'on puisse vous adresser un message pour confirmer que votre choix a bien été pris en compte.

Pour la publication, vous avez le choix entre me l'envoyer pour que l'OS soit publié ici ou le faire vous-même. C'est selon votre envie.

Soyons bien d'accord : **_nous_ proposons des sujets, _vous_ les écrivez !**

Et si jamais ceux qui sont présents ne vous plaisent pas ou que vous en souhaitez d'autres (sur un thème précis ou non), faîtes-le nous savoir. Nous nous ferons une joie de vous en proposer de nouveaux !

Quant à tous les auteurs bloquant sur leur(s) fic(s) : laissez une review ou en envoyer un MP à PBG ou à moi-même si vous souhaitez de l'aide. Et pensez à préciser la nature de votre problème.

.

**Humour/Parodie**

**Gwenetsi : **Garderie au NCIS : Plusieurs agents sont contraints d'amener avec eux au NCIS des enfants dont ils doivent s'occuper pour la journée (à vous d'en trouver la raison) : Vance et ses enfants, Gibbs et sa filleule, McGee et le fils de sa concierge (cf saison 8), Abby et son petit-cousin (n°710), Ziva et le "mini-Tony" (n°509), Ducky et Sarah (n°406). Seuls Tony et Jimmy ne gardent personne.

**PBG :** Comment l'équipe du NCIS découvre, par le plus grand des hasards, que des auteurs de fanfictions écrivent sur eux (nous vous renvoyons à la fic AIPM pour le « que s'est-il passé ensuite »).

.

**Univers Alternatifs / Famille**

**Gwenetsi :** Babel à Washington D.C. : Différents passagers posent le pied simultanément aux États-Unis, quittant définitivement leurs patries respectives pour s'y installer. C'est le cas de l'irlandais Timothy McGee, de l'israélienne Ziva David, de l'italien Anthony DiNozzo Junior et de l'anglais aux origines écossaises Donald Mallard. Débarquant de sa ville natale La Nouvelle-Orléans, Abigail Sciuto se retrouve au même endroit qu'eux, de même que Leroy Jethro Gibbs de retour d'un voyage au Mexique où il a été voir son mentor Mike Franks. Racontez leur rencontre.

**PBG :** Gibbs est papa. Ses enfants : L'aîné, Tony DiNozzo, une pile électrique sur pieds. Ziva David, ensuite, qui n'aime pas trop être contrariée, puis vient Abby, gentille gothique au grand cœur, et enfin Timothy McGee, sujet de moquerie de l'aîné, geek au cœur d'or. Toute la petite famille doit prendre la route des vacances, ce qui engendre des discussions sur la voiture, les bagages...

.

**Drama**

**PBG : **Une discussion entre Tony et Gibbs, par rapport à son père, qui tourne en dispute.

.

**Romance**

**McAbby :**

**PBG : **Une réunion des anciens élèves. Pour faire face aux critiques qu'il sent venir sur son célibat, par ses anciens camarades, Tim demande à Abby de se faire passer pour sa femme.

**Gwenetsi :** Le nouveau roman de Tim vient de sortir. La relation d'Amy et de l'agent McGregor a pris un tournant décisif, pas sûr qu'Abby apprécie. Ou alors...

.

**Tiva : **

**PBG : **Fin saison 7, Tony arrive au NCIS, tout sourire. Il pose ses affaires sur son bureau, fait un sourire éclatant à ses collègues et déclare, d'un ton badin : "Je vais me marier!". Réaction de Ziva? Avec qui? Pourquoi d'un coup?

**Gwenetsi : **Tony s'est moqué de McGee d'avoir fait des rencontres spead dating. Ziva, qui a dû en faire pour l'enquête, dit qu'au lieu de se moquer il devrait essayer. Ils finissent par décider d'y aller tous les deux à cause d'un pari : pour chacun, l'autre n'aura aucune réponse à l'issue de la rencontre. Comment va se passer le spead dating et quel est l'enjeu du pari?

**Rose-Alys :** Tony et Ziva sont parents. Comment cela se passe pour eux? Deathfic proscrite.

.

**AIPM**

**PBG : **Les clones des agents du NCIS ont été récupérés par Jacobs et ses hommes après que le SWAT les ait mis au Navy Yard. Ils ne fonctionnaient quasiment plus. Que sont-ils devenus?

**Gwenetsi : **Le SPMS et SOS Suicide sont toujours à votre écoute. Les standardistes : Yahn, Abby, Ducky et Gibbs, qui a enfin décidé de revenir!

.

**Défis**

**ti-Ben : **Les agents changent de boulot : Tony est légiste, Ducky est chef d'équipe, Gibbs est informaticien, McGee est assistant légiste, Palmer est agent, Ziva est laborantine, Abby est agent et Vance technicien de surface.

**ti-Ben : **Transformers : Les membres de l'équipe peuvent se transformer en objet (Abby en machine à café par exemple).

**ti-Ben : **Toy-story : Les membres de l'équipe se retrouvent transformés en jouets.

**ti-Ben : **Après une enquête abracadabrante l'équipe pense que Tony est devenu un chat. Au début, seule Abby en est convaincue et ils s'organisent pour le garder. Mais peu à peu chacun va reconsidérer son avis et faire des confessions au matou. Au final le chat n'est pas Tony, mais celui-ci a bien profité de la situation !

**Gwenetsi :** Les paris sont toujours présents au sein de l'équipe, les enjeux tordus aussi. Et là est peut-être l'explication à l'arrivée au bureau de certains. Sinon comment expliquer que McGee est déguisé en vampire, Abby en BCBG et Gibbs en rappeur? Parce que, aux dernières nouvelles, Halloween n'est pas en plein milieu du mois de mai.


	4. OS famille : Les lois

**Je sais que j'avais dis que je terminerais d'abord une de mes fics avant d'en faire un, mais j'ai eu une "illumination" et puis c'est Noël, alors cadeau !**

**Pour cet OS, il s'agit d'un univers alternatif. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Les lois**

_Les meilleures lois naissent des usages._

Joseph Joubert

.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs pouvait se vanter d'être quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient et maître de lui-même. Il fallait bien ça pour assurer dans son boulot avec les suspects récalcitrants ou énervants (le mot était faible) lors d'interrogatoires. C'est ce qui lui valait d'ailleurs sa réputation au sein du NCIS.

Pourtant face à la situation actuelle, son calme légendaire avait laissé la place à sa colère, tout aussi connue.

Le responsable se trouvait en face de lui, pas du tout effrayé par ce changement d'attitude. Il était même fier de lui. Prêt à subir les foudres de l'ancien marine sans sourciller, un sourire moqueur ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

- Tony ! gronda l'agent.

- Oui ?

L'air innocent de sa voix rompait avec la nonchalance de sa position. Assis, ou plutôt affalé dans un fauteuil, Anthony jouait négligemment avec l'étiquette de sa veste. Jethro se trouvait face à lui, se demandant encore pourquoi ils se trouvaient tous les deux ici.

En vérité il savait pourquoi, mais il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était fait avoir de la sorte. C'était lui l'autorité, pas le gamin. Alors pourquoi il n'avait pas le sentiment de dominer l'échange ? Parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

Bordel ! C'était à lui de dominer, il était l'autorité ! Ce que l'attitude de Tony détrompait totalement.

Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller à sa colère. L'autre n'attendait que ça. Il plaqua un sourire forcé sur son visage, bien loin de rivaliser avec celui de Tony, et se pencha vers lui.

- Si tu veux pouvoir assister au match, je te suggère d'arrêter ça tout de suite !

Le ton était bas, la menace claire.

Tony cessa aussitôt de sourire. Il lâcha l'étiquette et se leva.

- Tu ferais pas ça !

- Tu veux parier ?

- Mais Papa...

- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu te décides maintenant !

Soupirant, le garçon ôta la veste et la posa à côté des autres. Il se mit à réfléchir. Laquelle prendre ?

Jethro se félicita de son initiative. Le match de basket de la NBA, auquel ils devaient assister, était prévu pour le lendemain soir. Tony l'avait harcelé pendant des mois pour pouvoir y aller. Il avait lieu à New-York et verrait s'affronter les Knicks à une autre équipe dont il était incapable de retenir le nom. Peut-être était-ce les Lakers ? Non, ça c'était l'équipe dont était originaire Pat Riley, le nouvel entraîneur des Knicks.

Le basketball n'était pas son fort, mais son fils en était fan. Il avait donc voulu lui faire plaisir. Sauf qu'il avait besoin de vêtements et qu'il avait décidé de s'en occuper aujourd'hui. Grave erreur, Tony était ingérable.

En temps ordinaire, il était dur de canaliser l'énergie du gamin de douze ans qu'il avait en face de lui. La promesse du match avait décuplé ses forces et son sale caractère. Ducky prétendait qu'il avait de qui tenir. Il refusait d'aller sur ce sujet.

- Papa, comment je peux choisir ?

La voix de Tony le ramena sur terre. Il reporta son attention sur lui et les vestes noir et bleu, en cuir et bluejean, qu'il avait à la main.

- Celle que tu préfères, répondit-il.

Cela ne satisfit pas son fils.

- C'est toujours pareil tu sais, dit celui-ci en attrapant une nouvelle veste. Quand un vêtement te plait, ils n'ont pas ta taille. Quand il te plait et qu'ils ont ta taille, il ne te va pas du tout. Quand il te plait, qu'ils ont ta taille et qu'il te va bien, il coûte trop cher. Quand il te plait, qu'ils ont ta taille, qu'il te va bien et que tu peux te l'offrir, tu fais une tâche dessus la première fois que tu le mets. C'est la loi de Hadley. Alors à quoi ça sert que je choisisse ? On a qu'à toutes les prendre !

Il fallait vraiment être bien fait pour faire du shopping avec Tony, c'était officiel.

Il n'y avait que lui pour sortir la loi de Murphy dans un moment pareil. Il est vrai que la loi de Hadley était particulièrement bien adaptée.

* * *

La Loi de Murphy, appelée aussi la Loi de l'emmerdement maximum (LEM), ou Loi de la tartine beurrée, se vérifiait chaque jour. Son premier énoncé datait de 1949. Son auteur s'appelait Edward A. Murphy Jr., capitaine de l'US Air Force. Les versions sur son origine précise différait, l'idée étant que toute chose qui peut mal tourner tourne mal. Et avec Tony elle avait tendance à (trop) souvent se vérifier. Il en existait de nombreux dérivés, dont les plus connues :

**Principe de la banane**  
- Toute personne achetant des bananes encore vertes, les mangera toutes avant qu'elles ne soient mûres.

- Toute personne les achetant mûres les laissera pourrir en oubliant de les manger.

**Loi du compagnon de lit**  
C'est celui qui ronfle qui s'endort toujours le premier.

**Principe de Ruby**  
La probabilité de rencontrer une personne de ta connaissance augmente quand tu es avec quelqu'un avec qui tu ne veux pas être vu.

**Premier postulat de Pardo**  
Les bonnes choses de la vie sont illégales, immorales ou font grossir.

**Constante de Murphy**  
Les objets sont endommagés en proportion de leur valeur.

**Loi de Gumperson**  
La probabilité qu'un événement arrive est inversement proportionnelle à sa désirabilité.

**14e corollaire d'Atwood**  
On ne perd aucun livre que l'on prête à l'exception de celui auquel on tient tout particulièrement.

**Loi de Boob**  
Quel que soit l'objet, il sera trouvé dans le dernier endroit dans lequel on aura cherché.

**Loi de la gravité sélective**  
En tout point de la surface du globe, toute biscotte tombera coté beurre.

**Première loi de Johnson**  
Toute panne mécanique arrive toujours au pire moment.

**Loi de Maryann**  
Qui ne cherche pas, trouve.

**Loi du Self  
**L'ultime portion de plat qu'une personne avait décidé de prendre sera choisie par la personne juste devant elle.

**Observation de Zenone**  
L'autre file va plus vite.

**Variation de O'Brien sur l'observation de Zenone**  
Si tu changes de file, celle que tu viens de quitter deviendra alors la plus rapide.

**Règle de Flugg**  
Plus le motif pour lequel tu es dans la file d'attente est urgent, plus lent sera l'employé du guichet.

**Loi de Wittens**  
C'est après s'être coupé les ongles que l'on s'aperçoit qu'on en a justement besoin.

**Loi de Walter**  
La tendance qu'a la fumée de cigarette, de barbecue à se diriger vers une personne est proportionnelle à la sensibilité de cette même personne envers cette fumée.

**Loi de Roger**  
C'est seulement après que l'hôtesse a servi le café que l'avion traverse une zone de turbulences.  
**  
Explication de Davis**  
Le café est la cause principale des turbulences en altitude.

**Cinquième loi de Young**  
Se tromper est humain, mais pour vraiment mettre le bordel, il faut y ajouter un ordinateur.

**Loi de Moses**  
C'est quand on ne regarde pas que le but est marqué.

**Postulat du parking**  
C'est après avoir garé ta voiture à deux kilomètres de distance, que quatre places se libèrent simultanément juste en bas de chez toi.

Celles-ci, avec la loi de Hadley, étaient les principales. En tant qu'ancien militaire, il en connaissait d'autres tel « les radios tombent en panne au moment où tu as absolument besoin d'aide » ou bien « si l'ennemi est à portée de tir, toi aussi ».

* * *

Non, il fallait vraiment être bien fait pour faire les magasins avec Tony.

Sans se départir de son sourire forcé, Jethro lui rétorqua:

- Alors à quoi ça sert de t'en acheter une ?

Tony se figea. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

- Tu plaisantes hein ?

- Tu crois ?

Le garçon prit un instant de réflexion.

- La noir ça fait plus classe, se décida-t-il.

Il tendit la veste à son père avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis sûr que les Bulls vont gagner cette année, reprit-t-il, l'équipe de Chicago a l'air en forme. La dernière victoire des Knicks remonte a 1973, il y a vingt ans. D'ailleurs, il y a un disque qui est sorti cette année là dont le nom du groupe est _Jethro Tull_. Marrant, hein ? Je crois que Ducky connaît, c'est un groupe de rock britannique des 1960's. Sinon, les Knicks affrontent bientôt les Bulls. Enfin face à Jordan, même Patrick Ewing et John Starks n'ont aucune chance. Au fait, tu sais que Mason, le nouveau, son prénom c'est Anthony ? Cool hein ?

Jethro le regarda avec ahurissement. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ?

Tony avait déjà détourné la tête pour réunir les vêtements disséminés autour de lui.

- Cette année va être vraiment formidable en basket. Je sens que le championnat de NBA sera mémorable. Ou pas, je peux me tromper aussi. Regarde les Bullets de Washington, c'est leur pire raclée depuis 67. La seule fois où ils ont remporté le championnat c'était la saison 76-77. Je suis sûr que les Bulls vont les éjecter.

Ayant terminé son rangement, il se retourna vers son père les bras chargés.

- Et puis je veux suivre le baseball, alors il ne faut pas que je me consacre trop au basket.

Tony déposa d'autorité son chargement dans les bras d'une vendeuse avant de se retourner vers son père.

- Tu viens ? Faut qu'on se dépêche, la redif de _Magnum_ commence dans moins d'une heure !

Gibbs ne bougea pas. Tony passa sa main devant son visage.

- Papa ? Ça va ? T'es avec moi ?

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Tu es sûr de toi pour la veste ?

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il le regretta. Il avait cru ne jamais réussir à le faire choisir et il lui proposait maintenant de...

- C'est bon, elle me plait.

Tony n'avait pas saisit la perche. Il en fut soulagé, les employés du magasin également. Il avait rendu cinglé tout le monde avec ses exigences et ses commentaires

Jethro s'empressa de payer la veste et ils passèrent dans la rue.

- Au cinéma, ils passent _Alarme fatale_. Ça peut être bien, j'ai vu qu'un des acteurs s'appelle...

Jethro poussa un soupir inaudible. Il adorait Tony, il l'aimait vraiment, mais il y a des jours où il aurait voulu avoir la paix. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours.

Épuisant, son fils était épuisant !

* * *

**Sujet de savannah12 : **Fic sur la relation Tony-Gibbs père/fils, possibilité de kidfic (le ou les personnages centraux sont des enfants) et d'univers alternatif.

**Contexte:** Cette histoire se passe pendant l'année 1993. Tony a douze ans et est le fils de Gibbs.

**Voilà ce que ça a donné. Est-ce ce que tu espérais ? **

.

**J'ai fait pas mal de recherches pour cet OS, hormis les lois que je connaissais, la NBA, Jethro Tull (trouvé par hasard) et Alarme fatale m'étaient inconnus. Vive internet !**

**Loi de Murphy : il en existe de nombreuses autres, tapez ça dans un moteur de recherche et vous allez en découvrir d'autres. Celles que j'ai mise ici sont néanmoins les plus connues.**

**.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**


	5. OS délire : Course poursuite

**Je suis vraiment ravie que l'OS précédent vous ai plu. Ah, les lois de Murphy... On ne s'en lasse pas ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Mise en garde pour cet OS : c'est un délire avec un grand D.**

* * *

**Course poursuite**

_Rien ne sert de courir ; il faut partir à point._

Jean de La Fontaine

.

- Oliver ! cria Ziva. Reviens ici tout de suite !

- Non, je les rendrais pas !

- Oliver ! gronda Abby. J'ai passé l'âge !

- M'en fiche ! Vous me rattraperez pas de toute façon !

- C'est ce que tu crois !

Reconnaissant la voix de son grand-père, Oliver leva les yeux.

Sanglé à son jet-pack, Tim se rapprochait de lui à toute allure. Le gamin avisa la ruelle autour de lui. Ziva et Abby allait en tête de la fine équipe. Tony suivait en poussant Jethro, lequel râlait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour avancer. Il n'avait pourtant plus grande force dans les bras, et la batterie de l'engin étant à plat...

Oliver avait fui la maison où se trouvaient Ducky, Palmer et le reste de la famille après avoir commis son crime. Les aînés s'étaient alors lancés à sa poursuite.

L'objet du délit ? La paire de lunette de Ducky, sans laquelle il ne pouvait rien voir. Le plus que centenaire n'était plus en mesure de se déplacer seul, et surtout pas sans elle. Palmer, sourd comme un pot depuis longtemps, était chargé de veiller sur le patriarche et les petits et arrières petits-enfants de la troupe. Les parents avaient parfaitement organisé leur coup pour avoir la paix toute la journée, aux dépends des grands-parents. Ceux-ci coursaient actuellement le pire garnement de la bande.

Oliver avait parié avec ses cousins qu'il était capable de voler la précieuse paire de binocle que portait Ducky. Il n'avait en revanche absolument pas prévu de se faire courser par ses nounous du jour.

Les anciens membres du NCIS avaient de la ressource malgré leur âge. Il commençait à se rendre compte.

Tim descendit bloquer la rue en face du jeune garçon. Ziva fut la première à les rejoindre. Abby suivait, la main sur la perche soutenant sa perfusion. La vieille femme avait gardé son look gothique malgré le passage du temps. Elle avait fini par être totalement dépendante du CafPow. Les médecins avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à l'en faire décrocher.

Tony stoppa le fauteuil de Gibbs derrière les deux femmes. Il râlait toujours. Il faut dire qu'avec l'âge il n'avait pas perdu son sale caractère. C'était même l'inverse. Toute la famille connaissait ses fameuse règles.

- Oliver, ça suffit, cracha Tony.

Le gamin lui fit une moue moqueuse, digne de la sienne. En maugréant, Tony réajusta son dentier qui avait tendance à partir dès qu'il parlait.

- T'as pas de leçon à me donner papy ! clama Oliver.

Le gamin était encore pire que lui. Il avait de qui tenir cependant. Ses parents étaient respectivement les enfants du couple Tim-Abby et de Ziva et lui. Ajouté à ça Gibbs comme mentor et le cocktail était explosif !

McGee s'avança pour l'attraper. L'enfant esquiva l'attaque et l'informaticien termina à plat ventre sur le sol, entraînant sa femme dans sa chute. Sous le poids de son engin, il était incapable de se relever.

La perfusion d'Abby se détacha de son bras en lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. La pochette de CafPow plana un instant dans les airs avant de finir sur Ziva. Sous le choc, sa perruque brune s'envola, révélant un crane presque lisse où dépassaient de rares cheveux blancs.

Tony s'élança à son tour. Il fut brutalement interrompu dans son élan par le craquement retentissant de son dos. Il gémit laissant échapper sa mâchoire artificielle sur le sol.

Profitant de la tragédie et du fou rire inextinguible d'Oliver, Gibbs l'attrapa par le bras et le plaça d'autorité sur ses genoux. Il récupéra les lunettes et les glissa dans sa poche.

Toujours aussi tordu de rire, le garçon essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

- Ah ces jeunes, soupira Jethro en contemplant la scène, c'est plus ce que c'était.

* * *

**Sujet de ti-Ben :** Les membres de l'équipe ont 90 ans et pourchassent un "suspect". Gibbs est en fauteuil roulant, Tony a un dentier, McGee se déplace grâce à un jet-pack de son invention, Abby est sous perfusion de CafPow et Ziva porte une perruque.

**Mon souffleur d'idées a parfois des idées loufoques. Je ne vous dis pas tout ce qu'il m'a sorti ! À mon grand regret, les sujets qu'il m'a proposé cette fois sont encore pire que d'habitude (Ziva avec une perruque je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise !), mais je dois les faire, j'ai une promesse à tenir. C'est pour cette raison, que j'en fais un aussi tôt. Les autres attendront.**

**Donc voilà l'OS sur ce sujet, qu'il m'a bien aidé à réaliser. Je crois que j'étais de toute façon trop choquée pour y arriver seule !**

**Ça reste du pur délire dans toute sa splendeur. Je vous avais prévenu !**

**Vos avis ?**


	6. OS : Les nouveaux Crusoé

**B****onjour et merci ****pour tous vos coms ! **

**Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous adoreriez la course-poursuite, heureuse surprise ! Si j'ai redonné le sourire à certain, c'est tant mieux ! Je vois aussi que ne suis pas la seule qui ne me sois pas remise de la perruque. J'ai fait parvenir vos coms à mon souffleur-d'idées, qui est ravi que ça vous ait autant plu. Par contre, j'ai eut droit au "revers de la médaille". Je vous ça expliquerai au début de l'OS suivant.**

**Voilà à présent le nouvel OS, premier de cette année 2011, avec un sujet très difficile pour moi. J'aurais peut-être dû le proposer à d'autres auteurs. Enfin, lisez je vous donnerai les explications après.**

* * *

**Les nouveaux Crusoé**

_Un rêve est la moitié d'une réalité._

Joseph Joubert

.

Tony jura. Six jours que cela durait et il n'en pouvait plus. Oh, ça avait été marrant au début. Après tout, jouer les Robinson Crusoé était le _"_rêve_"_ de nombreuses personnes. C'est vrai, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter de s'être retrouvé à pêcher des poissons dans un lagon turquoise ou fracasser des noix de coco à coup de pierre.

Sauf que maintenant, il en avait marre et il n'était pas le seul.

Assis à quelques mètres, McGee rongeait son frein. Passer une heure sans joujou électronique lui était déjà intolérable, mais alors plusieurs jours...

Il en avait ras-le-bol du sable qui se glissait partout, des bestioles avec qui ils étaient forcés de cohabiter, de l'ennui devenu son meilleur ami...

Il le reconnaissait, il ne supportait plus la situation. L'avait-il d'ailleurs appréciée ?

Oui, parce qu'il y avait Abby. La jeune femme était dans le même état de désœuvrement que lui. Cela les rapprochait. Le souci la concernant, elle comme Gibbs d'ailleurs, était le manque. Ces deux drogués à la caféine étaient invivables.

Heureusement pour eux, McGee et Jenny, leur moitié à chacun, parvenaient à les tempérer. Ils ne les quittaient pas d'une semelle. Ils étaient l'ombre de l'autre. Ils soutenaient, distrayaient, aidaient...Ils avaient évité tout drame jusqu'à présent. Il fallait espérer que cela continuasse.

Pour ce qui était de Ziva et Ducky, la situation était à peu de chose près la même que pour les autres.

La jeune femme passait ses journées à chercher à manger, à boire, de quoi rendre leur vie plus agréable. Elle parcourait l'île dans tous les sens pour ne pas penser à leur situation. Elle s'épuisait de telle façon qu'elle dormait près de dix heures par nuit, un record pour elle. Le soir, elle s'endormait dans les bras de Tony sans s'en rendre compte, pour se réveiller dans la même position chaque matin. Il est clair que sans lui et l'activité physique, elle aurait craqué depuis longtemps.

Ducky aussi supportait mal leur séjour forcé sur l'île. Avec l'âge, il était moins tolérant aux changements extrêmes. Passer de DC, son confort et ses 12°C à une île tropicale, sans civilisation et ses 40°C à l'ombre avait été très difficile à vivre, et l'était toujours. Leur situation en elle-même l'amusait bien au début, comme Tony. Eux seuls avaient apprécié de se retrouver ici. Puis c'était passé. La mauvaise humeur des autres, le manque d'hygiène, tout ce qui avait trait à la vie de tous les jours, et qui leur manquait, avaient eu raison d'eux.

* * *

McGee chercha Abby du regard. Elle se trouvait en compagnie de Ziva et Jenny dans la lagune, des harpons grossiers en main. L'israélienne était la meilleur d'eux tous à ce jeu là. Elle ne ratait presque jamais sa cible, comme d'habitude en somme.

Il entendait rire les trois amies de la plage. Elles réussissaient à se détendre, tant mieux. Ces moments se faisaient rares depuis deux jours.

Ce qui était bien dans leur séjour ici, c'était que les liens s'étaient resserrés entre eux. Ils étaient plus proche que jamais. Bien sûr cela n'empêchait pas les désaccords, mais il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre.

Le cadre était idyllique. Des _"_couples_"_ s'étaient formés. Il se devait de nuancer son terme. Abby et lui ou Gibbs et Jenny s'étaient trouvés, dans la mesure où ils flirtaient ouvertement, bien qu'ils ne se décidassent pas à franchir le pas. Revenus à la civilisation, ils ignoraient comment ils réagiraient, ils préféraient ne pas se précipiter.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Tony et Ziva, les deux personnes les plus bornées qu'il ait jamais connu. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, c'est certain. Seulement ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait admettre qu'il y avait autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux.

Quoi ? Là était la question. Il n'était pas sûr de ce dont il s'agissait. Avec eux, tout ce qui était simple pour les autres devenait très compliqué. Se risquer à prononcer le mot amour devant eux revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Ils étaient collègues, partenaires, amis, c'est tout. Personne ne s'était risqué à leur faire ouvrir les yeux. La situation n'était déjà pas formidable, ils n'allaient pas risquer de l'envenimer.

Il se retourna, Gibbs et Ducky se reposaient à l'ombre des palmiers. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre de toute façon.

* * *

Il tourna la tête à gauche. À l'extrémité de la bande de sable, se tenait Tony. Debout, torse, tête et pieds nus, en plein soleil, il n'avait rien pour se protéger et fixait le ciel d'un air absent.

La bouche trop sèche pour l'appeler à cette distance, il se leva et le rejoignit. Ses chaussures furent rapidement pleines de sable, seulement comme ça il évitait le contact avec le sol brûlant.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tony... commença-t-il.

- Je vais bien le bleu.

- Viens te mettre à l'abri ou tu vas avoir une insolation !

- Ça va, je te dis.

Il essaya d'emmener l'inconscient, mais Tony se dégagea.

- Fais pas l'imbécile, viens !

- Tu sais, ça me fait penser à un film...

DRIIIIIING !

Tim eut un sursaut.

Que se passait-il ?

Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce bruit ?

DRIIIIIING !

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Et puis où était-il ?

DRIIIIIING !

Son téléphone ! Son appartement !

Il décrocha avant qu'une nouvelle sonnerie retentisse.

- Allô ?

- Dis donc le bleu, t'as vu l'heure ?

Il consulta sa montre.

- Il est... oh merde !

- Tu peux le dire ! T'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses au bureau en vitesse ou je donne pas cher de ta peau !

- J'arrive !

Il raccrocha et se leva, faisant voler au passage des feuilles de papier. Il jura et se pencha pour ramasser. Certains mots attirèrent son attention. Le texte était inachevé, la phrase de Tony s'interrompait brutalement. Pas Tony, Tommy ! Rhaa, il s'était encore trompé ! Faire de l'écriture libre ne lui réussissait vraiment pas ces derniers temps.

Il rangea les feuilles noircies de caractères dans un tiroir. Il attrapa ensuite ses clés de voiture et ses affaires et passa la porte.

Il faudrait absolument qu'il fasse disparaître ce qu'il avait écrit ce matin. Si jamais l'un d'eux tombait dessus... il préférait ne pas imaginer. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que cette fois, il était resté plutôt correct. La veille, ce qu'il arrivait aux "couples" était _légèrement_ différent. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Tout bien réfléchi, il devrait peut-être détruire les feuilles et le rouleau d'encre, plutôt que de les cacher. Il faudrait même mieux qu'il arrête toute écriture libre.

Tout de même, il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'aurait dit Tony sur ce qu'il faisait et à quel film il faisait allusion. Non, pas Tony, Tommy !

Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête ça !

* * *

**Sujet de JethroGibbs, rejoint par ****LaurA0809 et Pierrot30 ****: **L'équipe (Tony, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby et Ducky) est en vacances sur une île déserte. L'avion qui vient les chercher s'écrase en mer et ils doivent survivre pendant une semaine seuls et sans contact. Il arrive des malheurs aux garçons (Ducky excepté). Inquiètes, les filles sont aux petits soins pour eux. Les couples J2, Tiva et Mcabby se forment à la fin de l'histoire. Sujet retreint à un passage (crash, sauvetage...).

**Ce sujet ne se prêtant pas au One Shot, JethroGibbs m'a proposé de le restreindre à un passage. Ce n'était pourtant pas le seul problème, la romance en étant un autre. J'ai beau aimé ça, pour ce qui est de l'écrire... En fait le sujet en lui-même, bien que génial, je l'ai trouvé presque impossible à faire. Mais j'y tenais et j'ai dit que j'en ferai un par personne minimum.**

**Je me doute bien que le résultat est sans doute assez éloigné de ce que tout le monde attendait. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas assez axé sur les nouveaux Robinson, leur arrivée, leur vie ou adaptation sur l'île, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire différemment. **

**L'écriture libre est ce qui m'a permis de rédiger l'OS, même si je me suis sans doute un peu plus éloigné du sujet. Alors je ne sais pas si ça convient. ****J'aimerai avoir vos avis à tous. Ça vous plait, ça vous plait pas ? ****Et pour les demandeurs du sujet, est-ce-que ça va quand même un peu ou vraiment pas ?**


	7. OS univers alternatif : Croisade

**Avis à mon souffleur-d'idées : **Je dois te faire seulement trois sujets, pas plus, pas moins. Ils sont suffisamment loufoques (le mot est faible) pour que tu n'en rajoutes pas ! Je t'en prie, aie pitié de moi, ne propose plus rien ! Une fois que j'ai terminé les autres sujets, on pourra en reparler, je pourrais t'en faire d'autre, pas avant ! Et puis franchement, où est-ce-que tu vas chercher des idées pareille s?

**Fermons cette aparté et passons à la suite. D'accord, j'ai peut-être exagéré en parlant de revers de la médaille tout à l'heure. Enfin il faut me comprendre aussi! Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre sur vos sujets si on m'en propose d'autres plus déjantés les uns que les autres toutes les cinq minutes? Ce n'est pas possible!**

**Enfin bref, reprenons avec un OS plus raisonnable. Il s'agit d'un UA (univers alternatif).**

* * *

**Croisade**

_Un esprit solide dans un corps humain, c'est la plus grande force dans la plus grande faiblesse._

Isocrate

.

Enveloppé dans sa cape, pour faire face aux assauts du froid mordant de ce mois de janvier, l'homme tentait de ne pas trembler. Il fallait qu'il reste impassible. Il aurait fallu plutôt.

Il serra la rambarde de ses mains. Ses phalanges blanchirent sous la pression. Son corps eut un sursaut. Il n'était pas en colère ou énervé. Il était seulement malade, horriblement malade.

Il se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Cela lui permettrait peut-être d'empêcher la nausée de le submerger.

Sur le bateau, les marins s'activaient. Il les entendait crier des phrases et des mots dont il ne comprenait pas le moindre sens. De son point de vue, il n'y avait aucune organisation, c'était le chaos. Pourtant, on lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait une logique, même s'il ne la comprenait pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon ils n'auraient pas été bien loin.

Certains de ses compagnons de voyage se promenaient sur le pont. Il était impossible de ne pas les reconnaître, une croix rouge ornait leur tunique blanche, la croix des templiers. Il avait la même, bien qu'elle regarde l'océan en ce moment.

Il avisa à la poupe celui qui les commandait. C'était un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et au regard azur répondant au nom de Gibbs, Jethro de son prénom. Ils voyageaient avec le « beau-père de Moïse », il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait en conclure.

Gibbs discutait avec le commandant, une main posée sur son épée. Il avait une aura qui imposait le respect. Personne ne se risquait à l'affronter, sauf les Sarrasins. C'est pour cela qu'il partait avec eux en croisade.

Derrière le commandant et lui, venait d'apparaître le médecin du bord, Donald Mallard, un vieil homme issu de la petite noblesse anglaise. Il était du genre bavard et avait toujours une histoire à raconter. Ses connaissances étaient impressionnantes.

Et lui, Timothy McGee, se trouvait embarqué dans cette histoire. Il n'était pourtant pas homme d'action. Il suivait les traces de son père, lui-même chevalier s'étant rendu en Terre Sainte. Il se débrouillait au combat, mais ce n'était pas son fort. Gibbs l'avait compris, il se chargerait de garder un œil sur lui. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir une nounou.

Il pensa à Abby, une jeune femme fort jolie et en marge de la société qu'il avait rencontré. Elle était sous la protection de Gibbs, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir des problèmes. Sa tenue, ses manières, sa façon de voir le monde... tout ça n'était pas très apprécié. Elle était une fervente catholique, alors cela aussi l'empêchait d'avoir des ennuis. Enfin, fervente, c'était vite dit. À l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, elle avait un discours légèrement différent de celui de l'Église.

Une secousse plus forte que les autres lui amena le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il détestait naviguer. Il avait horreur d'être malade.

- Vous devriez allez voir Ducky, dit une voix, il connaît deux trois trucs contre le mal de mer.

Il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était un templier à l'air moqueur et sûr de lui. Incapable de parler, sans risquer de rendre le contenu de son estomac, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait entendu Gibbs appeler le médecin Ducky.

- Première fois, hein ?

Nouvel acquiescement, nouvelle vague de protestations de son ventre.

- Il faut toujours une première fois.

Luttant contre la nausée, il parla d'une voix blanche.

- Vous avez aidé.

Il parlait des marins. Il l'avait vu leur donner un coup de main. C'était bien le seul d'ailleurs. Les autres qui s'étaient proposés avaient été refusé.

Il plaça son poing devant sa bouche, tentant d'enrayer son mal.

- Je déteste ne rien faire. Je donne un coup de main à chaque fois que je suis à bord. Je commence à m'y connaître.

- Templier ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Les femmes adorent les hommes qui portent une épée. Et avec la croix, je ne vous dis pas le succès !

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Il n'était pas sérieux ! Si ? Il du voir son incrédulité car il s'expliqua.

- La guerre n'a rien de réjouissant McGee, croyez-moi. Mieux vaut profitez maintenant de votre prestige. Ça ne durera pas.

Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, il se contenterait de cette réponse. Par contre...

- Vous me connaissez ?

Sa voix s'était légèrement assurée.

- Abs m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, déclara l'inconnu.

- Abs ? s'étrangla Tim.

- Abigail Sciuto, Abs. Abby si vous préférez.

- Vous connaissez Abby ! ?

Sa voix était cassée. Il se détourna de l'étendue d'eau sous la surprise pour lui faire face. L'homme continua.

- Et Gibbs, Ducky, vous, les autres personnes à bord...

- Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ?

Cette fois, il avait réussi à formuler une phrase sur un ton égal, semblant oublier sa nausée. L'autre répondit aussitôt.

- Anthony DiNozzo, Tony.

- Italien ? questionna-t-il.

- Irlandais.

D'accord, message reçu, Tony était italien, et lui irlandais, pas la peine de s'étendre plus sur le sujet.

Le tangage s'accentua. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et rendit son déjeuner par dessus bord.

- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas prêt de vous en sortir ! On n'est même pas encore partit !

Un sourire goguenard vissé sur les lèvres, Tony le quitta et emprunta la passerelle pour rejoindre le port.

Tim cramponna de plus belle la rambarde de toutes ses forces. Ils n'étaient qu'à quai, il ne survivrait jamais à la traversée !

* * *

**Sujet de ti-Ben :** Au temps des croisades...

**Voilà ce qu'a donné le sujet de mon souffleur d'idées, dont je vous passe les détails. Il est bien moins drôle (l'est-il seulement d'ailleurs ?) que le précédent, c'est normal. Le problème avec celui-ci, comme pas mal d'autre, c'est qu'il est quasiment impossible à traiter en One Shot. Il est fait pour une longue fic. Je garde dans un coin de ma tête tout ce que ça aurait pu être, peut-être que ça donnera lieu à un autre OS ou une véritable fic.**

**Je n'ai pas autant axé sur le Moyen-Âge que j'aurais pu, mais j'espère que ça convient quand même. Comme je vous l'avais dit, sujet raisonnable (c'est à dire le moins dément de tout ce qu'il m'a proposé). ****Il n'en reste plus qu'un sur les trois ! Et pas des plus simples.**

**En attendant, ça vous plait ?**


	8. OS humour : Virus

**Quand vous me donnez vos avis (et MERCI pour ça), précisez moi de quel OS vous parlez ! Sinon je m'y retrouve pas ! ^_^**

* * *

**Virus**

_L'ordinateur obéit à vos ordres, pas à vos intentions._

Anonyme

.

- Non, pas là. Là !

Tim arrêta ce qu'il faisait. Il soupira en voyant ce que pointait Abby. Elle n'en démordait pas.

- Arrête de soupirer ! ordonna-t-elle.

Il retint un grognement, puis se tourna vers elle.

- Abby, dit-il, ça ne changera rien. J'ai déjà essayé.

- Et bien recommence !

- Une quatrième fois ?

- Tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté Tim !

- C'est faux.

- Vraiment ?

- Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on est là-dessus, il est minuit passé et on n'arrive à rien. Tu peux comprendre que je commence à fatiguer !

- Tu passes bien des nuits blanches sur ton stupide jeu.

- Ce n'est pas _mon _jeu et il n'est pas stupide.

- On s'en fiche. Recommence.

- Je l'ai déjà fait !

- McGee ! menaça-t-elle.

Le jeune homme soupira et obtempéra. Ses doigts se mirent à courir sur les touches. Bientôt l'écran afficha le mot « Error », encore une fois.

- Tu vois, déclara-t-il, ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Alors essaye autre chose.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis déjà en train d'envisager un autre angle d'approche.

- Abby, ça peut attendre demain.

- Non !

- Mais ça n'agit pas sur les données. Ça se contente de bloquer l'accès aux fichiers.

- _Ça_, comme tu dis, est la pire insulte que l'on puisse me faire !

- Abby, ce n'est qu'un virus !

- Justement, je dois pouvoir m'en débarrasser.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je sais.

- Alors aide-moi au lieu de parler !

- C'est ce que je fais !

- Non, là tu ne fais rien.

- Je n'ai plus d'idées.

- Comment ça, plus d'idées ?

Elle se détourna de son écran. Son regard était noir, meurtrier. Tim déglutit difficilement. Lorsqu'elle était comme ça, il valait mieux se faire tout petit. Il reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur devant lui.

Elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui. Il était à ses ordres. Et s'il était sincère avec lui-même, ça ne lui déplaisait pas de passer sa soirée à tenter d'annihiler un virus, puisqu'il était avec elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point. Il y avait une petite différence cependant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Déjà que la nuit précédente, il n'avait pas pu dormir beaucoup à cause de l'enquête.

Il abandonna son clavier et croisa ses bras sur la table. Il y posa sa tête. Il avait sommeil, il voulait son lit.

- On ne s'endort pas McGee ! déclara la laborantine en le secouant.

- Mmmh, laisse-moi tranquille, maugréa-t-il. Je suis fatigué.

- Tu dormiras la nuit prochaine !

- Abby...

- Allez, debout !

- Ça peut attendre !

- Ton dodo, oui. Mes bébés, non.

Le ton était sans appel, il se redressa. Il avait les traits tirés. De profondes cernes marquaient ses yeux. Il consulta sa montre.

- Il est une heure du matin, reprit-il. Je suis sûr que tes _bébés _ont aussi besoin de sommeil !

Il n'avait pas fait les guillemets avec ses doigts, mais le ton y était. Il ne prit conscience de son erreur que lorsque la jeune femme prit la parole.

- Les insulterais-tu ? demanda-t-elle durement.

- Non, se rattrapa-t-il, bien sûr que non !

- Vraiment ?

- Non !

- Non ? Alors tu les insultais ?

- Non, je voulais dire oui !

- Oui ou non ? Il faudrait savoir McGee !

C'est pas vrai, il l'avait mis en colère !

- Je ne les insultais pas.

- C'est ce que tu sous-entendais !

- Abby... commença-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Mes _bébés_ comme tu dis, l'interrompit-elle, ils peuvent te sauver la vie. Ils peuvent aussi te faire disparaître.

- Tu es une des rares personnes sur cette planète qui peut faire disparaître quelqu'un sans laisser de traces médico-légales, récita-t-il. Je sais.

Il avisa le nombre de gobelets vide de CafPow qui les entourait. Cette discussion ne mènerait à rien.

- J'ai le plus grand respect qui soit pour eux Abby, continua-t-il. Je pense simplement que, comme nous, ils ont besoin de repos. Il vaut mieux les laisser tranquille et aller se reposer, pour pouvoir les aider correctement dans quelques heures.

- _Correctement_ ? Parce qu'on ne fait pas ce qu'il faut, c'est ça ?

Son regard noir avait réapparu. Il retint un soupire d'exaspération. Il devait rester calme. Il choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre. Elle ne lui laisserait rien passer. Il devait être prudent où il ne resterait bientôt plus grand chose de lui.

- Nous venons de les aider du mieux que nous pouvions. Cependant, avec la fatigue, il se peut que nous ayons fait l'impasse sur certaines choses, sans nous en rendre compte.

Il marqua une pause. Elle ne rétorqua rien. Il fut satisfait de ne pas avoir commis de faux pas. Il reprit avec prudence.

- Je ne suis plus assez alerte pour continuer sans avoir l'assurance de ne pas commettre d'erreur. Je préfère donc arrêter pour l'instant.

Aucune réaction. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il parlait comme ça, cela avait l'air de faire son effet.

- Je pense, termina-t-il, que tu devrais m'imiter et aller te reposer. Cela te fera du bien. La nuit porte conseil. Tu auras sans doute trouvé la solution à ton réveil.

Il se tut. Ses paroles firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Tu as raison, déclara-t-elle, je pourrais mieux les aider demain.

Il s'abstint de crier de joie. Il ne devait pas détruire tout son travail maintenant.

- On y va ? proposa-t-il timidement.

Elle acquiesça et éteignit les écrans, faute de pouvoir éteindre les appareils. Ils attrapèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le labo, en silence.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans l'ascenseur quand Abby prit la parole.

- D'accord, dit-elle, tu n'insultais pas mes bébés, mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as parlé d'eux comme ça.

- Abby, je m'excuse de ce que j'ai dit. OK ! ?

- Tu m'as mal comprise. Je _veux _une réponse !

Son regard assassin était de retour. Oh misère !

* * *

**Sujet de Abby-Zephyr : **Un délire entre Abby et McGee, ils n'arrivent pas à combattre un virus.

**Pas si facile que ça ce sujet, surtout la partie délire. Le résultat, c'est que c'est plus à vocation humoristique qu'autre chose. Je pense que ça reste dans l'esprit de la série, non ?**

**Et c'est le dernier pour aujourd'hui, à la prochaine avec de nouveaux OS !**


	9. OS délire : Préparation

**Merci pour vos coms, je suis vraiment heureuse et soulagée que ça vous ait plu.**

**Pour cet OS, la première fois que j'ai vu ce sujet, j'ai dit : « Super ! Il est dément ! J'adore ! » Une fois que je me suis retrouvée à devoir l'écrire, houla, ça c'est corsé ! **

* * *

**Préparation**

_Les destins conduisent celui qui accepte et traînent celui qui refuse._

Sénèque

.

- Non, non et non ! tempêta-t-il. C'est hors de question !

- Enfin Tony, rétorqua la première, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

- Je suis d'accord, appuya la seconde, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça !

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! ?

Face à leurs moues embêtées, il constata, ravi, qu'il venait de marquer un point. Ce n'était peut-être pas « horrible », mais tout de même pas évident ! Il se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets du labo, tandis que le silence s'installait.

Il les vit se concerter avec inquiétude. Un sourire se peignit sur leurs visages. Il se redressa alors qu'elles se tournaient vers lui. Elles arboraient un sourire complice. Ce n'était pas de bonne augure pour lui, il le savait.

Il recula d'un pas.

Sans qu'il comprenne comment, elles le maîtrisèrent. Il se retrouva dans un corbillard rouge vif en quelques minutes, incapable de lutter. Elles à l'avant, lui à l'arrière, ils roulèrent bientôt dans la capitale.

Il resta l'ensemble du trajet à ruminer contre les responsables. Toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait y passèrent. Ce n'est pas seulement contre elles qu'il en avait. C'était aussi contre les quatre autres. L'un l'avait contraint à se retrouver dans cette situation, l'autre y échappait et les deux derniers ne pouvaient que rester à l'écart. Restaient le macchabée qui l'y avait amené avec son acolyte. Il aurait pu ajouter nombre de personnes à sa liste de coupables, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le véhicule se stoppa, les portières claquèrent et il se retrouva sur un parking entre elles deux.

Dès qu'il vit l'enseigne du bâtiment devant lui, il blêmit. Il tenta de résister lorsqu'il se sentit entraîner vers la porte. Mais il eut beau lutter de toutes ses forces pour rester dehors, la poigne de Ziva et les manœuvres d'Abby eurent raison de lui. Il se retrouva à l'intérieur.

Escorté par les deux jeunes femmes, ils se présentèrent à la secrétaire. Il pâlit encore plus si c'était possible quand elles firent leurs demandes.

Profitant d'un moment de relâchement, il esquissa un mouvement vers l'arrière. Peine perdue, il lui fut impossible de faire un pas. À la place, il se retrouva projeter dans un couloir adjacent.

Comment se retrouva-t-il menotté sur la table ? Ça il n'en savait rien. En revanche, il put aisément constater qu'elles se délectaient de la situation. Elles le regardaient fières de leur coup.

- Détachez-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

- Non.

- Ziva, je ne plaisantes pas. Détachez-moi !

- Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin.

- Abby ! s'écria-t-il devant ses propos.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais les attaches métalliques l'en empêchèrent.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! prévint-il.

Elles se consultèrent du regard une nouvelle fois. Il vit Ziva acquiescer et Abby s'approcher de lui.

- On se doutait que tu allais dire ça, commença l'israélienne, alors on a pris une décision.

Abby sortit une seringue de sa poche.

- Sois tu te laisses faire, sois on t'y contraint, termina la gothique.

Tony regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes et la seringue. Elles ne plaisantaient pas. Elles iraient jusqu'au bout.

- Et puis tu sais, renchérit la laborantine, Gibbs ne te lâchera pas non plus. Il nous a donné une mission, on se contente de la remplir.

Il poussa un profond soupire.

- C'est d'accord, cracha-t-il enfin.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ziva.

- Pas pour tout, rectifia-t-il.

- Tu es obligé Tony, reprit Abby, c'est le strict minimum.

- Ben voyons !

- Soit ça, soit on t'endort, rappela Ziva.

- Et on ajoute quelques petites choses, renchérit la laborantine.

- Et vous y ajouteriez quoi, hein ! Franchement là, c'est la totale !

- Pas tout à fait non. On t'a épargné le maillot. Ça existe aussi pour les hommes tu sais.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla-t-il !

- D'accord, concéda Ziva, je ne sais pas si ça s'appelle comme ça, mais ça existe !

Il scruta leurs visages, cherchant à savoir si elles plaisantaient. À priori non, ce qui n'était pas bon pour lui. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard dans le même état d'énervement.

- OK, déclara-t-il. Je vais le faire.

Il les laissa savourer leur victoire avant de continuer.

- Mais je veux une compensation.

La joie disparu de leurs traits comme neige au soleil.

- J'y ai droit, continua-t-il.

- Tu verras ça avec Gibbs, trancha Abby.

- Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est lui qui vous a donné cette mission. Il n'a jamais dit comment vous deviez faire. Donc, vu où je suis, j'estime que c'est à vous de me donner quelque chose.

- Tony... commença l'israélienne.

- Ziva, coupa-t-il, il veut que je me travestisse ! Tu ne t'attendais pas réellement à ce que je me laisse épiler, maquiller et habiller sans rien dire !

- Non, mais je l'espérais.

- Et tu veux quoi ? demanda Abby.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

* * *

Tony se regarda dans la glace avec une grimace. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures encore, il avait tous ses poils. Mais non, on les lui avait enlevé à la cire. Bordel, ça lui avait fait un mal de chien ! Elles l'avaient traité de douillet. Et il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il aurait bien voulu les y voir. Elles l'avaient déjà fait, forcément. Pendant toute l'opération, il était resté attaché, pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Tu parles, pour éviter qu'il les étrangle oui ! D'ailleurs, les menottes, leur avait valu quelques interrogations de la part de son tortionnaire épilateur. C'est fou ce que les mots « agents fédéraux » avaient comme pouvoir !

- Tu t'en sors ? entendit-il.

Il grommela une réponse à l'adresse du salon et reporta son attention sur le lit. Elles lui avaient choisi des vêtements, des oripeaux plutôt. Hors de question qu'il enfile ça ! Une jupe et un gilet noir, un débardeur rouge formaient sa tenue, sans parler des sous vêtements !

- Dépêche-toi Tony ! retentit la voix de Ziva. On n'a pas toute la journée !

Résigné, il attrapa les bas résille avec une moue dégoutée. Il était en plein cauchemar.

* * *

- Non, trancha-t-il, ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Abby reposa les perruques sur la commode et en tira de nouvelles de son sac.

- Rose ? Tu plaisantes !

- Tony, annonça sa coéquipière dans un soupire, il faut que tu te décides. Sans ça, impossible de passer au maquillage.

- Ziva ! implora-t-il.

- Mais il a raison Abby, pas rose. Trouves-en une qui soit à peu près de sa couleur, ça ira mieux.

- Merci !

- Et arrête de bouger ! Sinon je n'arriverai jamais à te faire les ongles !

Il baissa les yeux sur le vernis rouge des faux ongles. Beurk, c'était affreux. Et dire qu'il allait avoir droit au fond de teint, au rouge à lèvres, aux faux cils et au far à paupière, sans compter les boucles d'oreilles ! Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'une femme puisse mettre autant de choses sur elle. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il leur fallait du temps pour se préparer !

* * *

Il sortit de l'appartement d'un pas mal assuré. Comment pouvait-on marcher avec des talons aiguilles de dix mètres de haut ? C'était inhumain !

Il n'était absolument pas stable et avait déjà manquer plusieurs fois de s'effondrer dans les escaliers, le passage obligatoire pour s'y habituer selon les filles ! À son avis, c'était plutôt pour se foutre de sa gueule.

Monter dans la voiture ne fut pas un problème, mais il se demanda tout le trajet comment il ferait pour descendre !

Les repas gracieusement offerts pour le mois à venir et les soirées promises n'étaient rien à côté de ce qu'il endurait. Il aurait du voir plus grand.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la boite, son impression de la journée s'accentua. Il vivait un enfer !

* * *

Des regards appréciateurs étaient lancés à la nouvelle arrivante. McGee se concentra sur l'écran. Grande, brune, plutôt bien foutue apparemment, même si elle était de dos et qu'il ne voyait pas tout, elle avait l'attention générale. Lorsqu'elle se tourna légèrement, il eut un choc.

Impossible, c'était impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être Tony ! Le sourire ravageur qu'il, qu'elle avait, était pourtant bien signé DiNozzo.

- Ferme la bouche le bleu, dit-il sans attirer l'attention, t'as l'air d'un idiot !

Comment savait-il ?

* * *

Tony repéra un groupe avec qui il pourrait s'intégrer. Il avança sans se départir de son sourire.

- Alors Gibbs, la vue te plait ? demanda-t-il. Tu me dois un service maintenant !

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. D'ailleurs, il se doutait qu'il n'en aurait pas. Abby lui avait juré qu'elle immortaliserait la tête des deux hommes quand ils le découvriraient. Il avait hâte de voir ça. Finalement, elle n'était pas si mal que ça cette journée !

* * *

Ziva se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. La tête de Gibbs était impayable, encore plus que celle de Tim.

- Patron... commença l'informaticien, sans parvenir à aller plus loin.

- Je sais McGee, répondit-il, je sais.

Son visage était pâle comme un linge. Il était choqué, dans tous les sens du terme. Jamais il ne s'en remettrait ! Et c'est sûr qu'après ça Tony avait le droit de lui demander n'importe quoi. Impossible de faire pire, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

**Sujet de deydy : **Un jeune marine est découvert mort à la sortie d'une boite, son compagnon dans un état critique. Tony doit alors infiltrer la boîte de nuit. Pour cela, il doit se travestir. Abby et Ziva le prépare à cette mission (épilations, maquillage...).

**Je me suis bien marrée à imaginer Tony et surtout la tête de Gibbs et McGee ! Et vous ?**


	10. OS humour : Deuil

**Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis bien de retour avec un nouvel OS !**

**Mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard et merci pour tous vos coms sur le précédent !**

**New OS veut dire new sujet et pas si facile que ça à traiter celui-ci. J'espère ne pas m'en être écartée.**

**Ne soyez pas effrayés par le titre, cet OS n'est en aucun cas dramatique.**

* * *

**Deuil**

_Tu noies tes chagrins dans l'alcool ? Méfie-toi, ils savent nager. _

Yves Mirande

.

- Alors ? demande Tony en arrivant.

- Toujours pareil, répond McGee.

- À ce point là ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas !

- Aïe !

- Tu l'as dit !

- Et Gibbs ?

- Il n'a pas fait mieux.

- Donc on est dans l'impasse.

- C'est ça.

- Je ne comprends pas qu'elle se soit autant attaché à ce major. Elle le savait pourtant !

- Tu la connais.

- Justement, après ce qu'il est arrivé la semaine dernière, je pensais qu'elle en aurait tiré quelque chose.

- Apparemment pas.

- Tu sais quand ça s'est passé ?

- Cette nuit. Elle l'a découvert ce matin.

- Bonjour le réveil !

- C'est clair.

- Enfin de là à se descendre une bouteille de vodka... Je sais qu'elle tient l'alcool, enfin à peu près, mais ce mélange tout de même. Beurk ! Elle aurait pu se mettre à ton cocktail à la place. Le goût aurait été aussi horrible et elle ne serait pas dans cet état !

- Mon cocktail n'est pas horrible !

- Rappelle-moi ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- De toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle _voulait_ finir dans cet état.

- À dix heures du mat' ? Et bien il est beau le résultat !

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Tony, je crois qu'elle a compris la leçon cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ?

- Après avoir vidé son estomac...

- Passe moi les détails le bleu !

- ...elle s'est effondrée en pleurs dans ses bras.

- Et ?

- Elle n'arrête pas de s'excuser.

- Tu sais, vu la cuite qu'elle vient de se prendre, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle comprenne grand chose. À mon avis, d'ici peu elle va dormir et à son réveil, en plus de la magistrale gueule de bois qui l'attend, elle n'aura plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- J'espère que tu as raison, sinon il faudra lui annoncer la nouvelle lorsqu'elle émergera. La première fois étant déjà terrible, je n'ose même pas imaginer la seconde !

- Quel optimisme !

- Réaliste, je suis réaliste. C'est différent.

- Tu devrais aller la voir.

- Déjà fait.

- Et ?

- J'ai juste eu le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle s'étale par terre. Ensuite j'ai appelé Gibbs.

- Tu crois que c'est la personne la mieux placée pour s'occuper d'elle ?

- Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire !

- Tony !

- Je n'exagère pas ! Regarde, même lui a du mal à la maîtriser !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas que ça lui fasse un choc pareil ! D'ordinaire ça aurait été difficile, c'est sûr. Enfin là...

- Deuxième décès en une semaine le bleu. Les nerfs ont lâché.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est à cause de...

- Oh oui ! Avant l'enterrement ce n'était déjà pas brillant, maintenant c'est hors de contrôle.

- Tu y étais ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi, toi, tu n'y étais pas.

- Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre de cérémonies.

- Parce que tu crois que moi ça me fait plaisir ? Bordel Tim, sa meilleure amie était là, Gibbs et Ducky aussi. Même le Gremlin est venu. Il ne manquait que toi.

- Je ne pouvais pas ! La voir comme ça... non Tony, c'était trop dur. Et pour lui en plus !

- Ravale ta fierté. Pour une fois, tu aurais dû enfermé ton égo à double tour dans une forteresse digne d'Alcatraz !

- Je...

- N'essaye même pas de répondre.

- Enfin tu ne vas pas me dire que ce qu'il s'est passé était normal !

- Je ne me pose plus ce genre de question.

- Et bien moi je dis que c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Se mettre dans cet état pour...

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu puisses regretter ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire. Tu aggraverais la situation. Déjà que ce n'est pas brillant...

- Mais Tony !

- C'est dingue, je te l'accorde, mais seulement si on oublie que c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit.

- Arrêtez de faire vos vipères ! reproche soudain Ziva à côté d'eux.

- Commères Ziva, la corrige Tony automatiquement, on dit commères, ou alors langues de vipère, mais pas les deux à la fois. Et puis avoue que tu es de notre avis !

Elle ne répond rien et reporte son attention sur les personnes un peu plus loin.

- Abby ! souffle doucement Gibbs à la jeune femme en la relevant du sol, calme-toi !

- Y sont morts Gibbs ! Pfiou, out, partis, disparus, évaporés...

- Je sais, mais ça ne vaut pas le coup de te mettre dans un état pareil !

Elle se lève d'un bond.

- Pas l'coup ? Je vais t'le di-dire c'qui vaut pas l'coup moi ! C'est d'vivre sans eux !

Jethro retient un soupire. Tony l'avait prévenu pourtant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais.

- J'l'ai enterré y a juste une semaine Gibbs, juste une toute 'tite semaine ! déclare-t-elle en tanguant sur ses jambes. Et maintenant c'est son tour !

Ça oui, elle l'a enterré. Une boite d'allumette convertie en cercueil et mise en terre, il ne risque pas d'oublier ! Elle avait aussi fait l'éloge funèbre le plus long qu'il n'ait jamais été donné d'entendre à toute l'humanité.

- C'est la première fois tu comprends ! hoquète-t-elle. Ja... jamais c'était arrivé ! Tout le monde les a super bien. Sauf moi !

Elle éclate en sanglots dans ses bras.

- Chuis pas normal, hein dit ! Non, chuis pas normal !

- Mais si tu es normale Abby, et malheureuse. C'est pour ça que tu t'es enivrée.

- Mais j'te parle pas de ça ! J'te parle de Frank.

Oh misère, voilà qu'il interprète mal ses propos maintenant !

- Mais t'as raison, j'vais me saoûler !

Elle tente de rallier la table. Il l'intercepte et s'empare de sa boisson favorite.

- Nonnnn ! Giiiiiiiibbs ! Rend le moi !

L'odeur de vodka mêlé de CafPow lui amène le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il jette le gobelet dans la poubelle et décide d'employer les grands moyens.

Sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouve immobilisée au sol, face contre terre.

- DiNozzo ! appelle Gibbs en criant dans tout le labo. Viens m'aider !

Le jeune homme jette un regard désespéré à ses amis avant de le rejoindre.

- Aide-moi à la tenir, ordonne son patron dès qu'il est auprès de lui. On va aller lui rafraîchir les idées !

- Je te suis !

Il leur faut du temps avant de gagner les douches. La laborantine se débat comme un beau diable. Un cri d'horreur échappe de ses lèvres sitôt que l'eau glacée entre en contact avec sa peau.

- Ahhhhh ! Nonnnnnn, laissez-moi !

Ils peinent à la maintenir sous le jet d'eau. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se calme. Elle finit par s'effondrer une nouvelle fois en larmes dans les bras de Tony. Il l'aide à glisser au sol contre le mur. Gibbs s'assoit près d'elle à son tour tandis qu'elle gémit. Les deux hommes sont aussi trempés qu'elle. Ils grelottent tous les trois, mais la solution a apparemment été efficace.

- Ils sont morts, Tony ! réitère-t-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Je sais princesse, je sais.

Il échange un regard avec Gibbs puis Ziva et McGee qui viennent d'entrer. Il resserre son étreinte autour de la jeune femme puis lève les yeux au plafond. Abby ne fait jamais dans la demi-mesure. Il n'y a qu'elle pour se mettre dans un tel état pour la mort d'un appareil électronique et d'une dent.

- Que le major spectromètre de masse et Frank la deuxième molaire reposent en paix, souffle-t-il alors que le corps d'Abby se fait lourd.

De nouveau ils avisent ses compagnons. Les regards sont équivoques, ils pensent la même chose.

* * *

**Sujet de andromdra :** Comment Abby réussit à faire le deuil de sa molaire.

**Première review et première demande d'OS, c'était celle d'andromdra. J'espère que ça te plait ! **

**Ma plus grande peur, c'est que les OS ne vous plaisent pas !**

**Pour le suivant, j'ignore quand je le mettrai. Faut d'abord que je l'écrive !**

**Quant à celui-là, un tout petit peu de drame je vous l'accorde, enfin tout est relatif quand ce mot est associé à Abby ! Votre avis ?**


	11. OS humour : Recherches

**Un autre peu après le précédent, je m'épate ! Pas la peine de rêver, c'est exceptionnel.**

**Immense merci pour vos coms, et oui sacrée Abby !**

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS, même si j'ai eu du mal pour la fin.**

**Les pensées sont en italiques.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Recherches**

_Rien ne vaut la recherche lorsqu'on veut trouver quelque chose._

J. R. R. Tolkien

.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'écrie Abby.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? déclare Tony.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire !

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? demande Tim. Organiser une rencontre ?

- Tout à fait !

- Enfin pour ça il faudrait qu'il ait quelqu'un en vue et dans ce cas la question ne se pose pas.

- Tim !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises !

- Mais je...

Un coup de poing de la laborantine sur son épaule le coupe dans sa phrase.

- Aïe ! Abby ! reproche-t-il

Elle ne se soucie déjà plus de lui.

- Des idées ? demande-t-elle.

- À propos de quoi ? interroge Ziva.

- Mais _d'elle !_

- Elle ?

- La futur madame Gibbs !

Instant de silence et de stupéfaction. Ils regardent inquiets autour d'eux avant de se souvenir que le patron est à l'étage.

Patron qui entend toute la conversation, son téléphone vissé à son oreille. Un des agents à oublier de couper la communication après qu'il l'ait appelé.

Il suit tout ce qu'il se dit avec le plus grand intérêt.

Légèrement soulagé de ne pas le voir dans le labo et avisant la porte fermée, DiNozzo reprend.

- Mauvaise idée Abs, très mauvaise idée !

- Je suis d'accord avec Tony, enchérit Ziva. On n'a pas à se mêler de sa vie sentimentale.

Jethro a une moue soulagée.

_Bons agents !_

- Si on ne s'en occupe pas, il va rester célibataire ! se récrie Abby.

_Et alors ? C'est son problème, pas le sien._

- C'est peut-être pas plus mal, déclare Tim.

_Merci ! C'est sympa pour moi McGee !_

Le poing s'écrase pour la seconde fois sur son épaule.

- Abby !

- Je t'ai dis de ne plus ouvrir la bouche si c'est pour sortir des bêtises !

Gibbs doit retenir un sourire.

_Justice est faite._

- Abigail, déclare Ducky jusque là silencieux, je suis d'accord avec eux. Nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de ça.

_Merci Ducky ! Voilà un véritable ami !_

- Un Gibbs sans chérie, c'est comme un Gibbs sans café. Ça devient rapidement invivable !

_Non, mais elle le prend pour un monstre ou quoi ?_

- Bonjour la comparaison ! s'exclame Tony.

_Tout à fait d'accord !_

- Elle est véridique.

_Ben voyons ! Bientôt elle va le comparer à un criminel._

- Et alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on lui trouve une copine ? Pour éviter un massacre au NCIS ?

_Non, c'est DiNozzo qui s'en charge. Enfin ça reste en sa faveur._

- Oui.

_Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Abigail Sciuto, on va avoir une sacrée discussion tous les deux !_

- J'en suis !

_L'espoir aura été de courte durée. DiNozzo reste égal à lui-même. Je peux te garantir qu'il va s'en mordre les doigts !_

- Tony ! s'offusque sa coéquipière.

_Brave Ziva ! Il savait bien qu'il pouvait compter sur elle._

- Réfléchis Ziva. Deux heures sans café correspond à autant de slap par minutes,

_Là, il a raison._

« sans compter la maltraitance envers toute technologie.

_Ses machins ont qu'à fonctionner ! Au moins le papier est une valeur sûre !_

« Alors si sa vie sentimentale est aussi désertique que le Sahara,

_Il vient de dire quoi ! ?_

« je te laisse imaginer les conséquences. Personnellement je demande ma mutation tout de suite.

_Pas la peine, je te vire avant._

- Il faut des critères particuliers ? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Abby.

_QUOI !_

Ses amis affichent un sourire victorieux.

- Duck ? questionne ensuite Tony.

- Je tiens à ma tranquillité et j'ai déjà expérimenté la chose. En quoi puis-je t'aider Abby ?

_Espèce de sale traître !_

Un magnifique sourire vient illuminer le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se tourne ensuite vers le dernier participant de la réunion clandestine.

- Tim ?

Le jeune homme fait un tour d'horizon.

_McGee, tu as intérêt à..._

- D'accord, souffle-t-il vaincu, je marche.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai !_

- Mais si jamais ça tourne mal, vous ne viendrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu !

- On prendra sur nous McPeureux ! se moque Tony.

_Plus que ça DiNozzo, vous allez pouvoir vous en mordre les doigts jusqu'à l'os !_

- Alors, maintenant que c'est fait, il nous faut trouver la bonne candidate, reprend Abby.

_Et bien voyons voir ce qu'ils vont sortir._

- Rousse, commence Tony.

_Of course !_

- De son âge ou un peu plus jeune, continue Ziva.

_Yep !_

- Habitant Washington, précise Ducky.

_C'est purement pratique, mais très bien._

- Plus petite que lui, ajoute Abby, mais pas trop quand même.

_Oui alors ça, il s'en fout un peu. Tant qu'elle ne fait pas deux mètres !_

- Heu... hésite Tim, travaillant dans la marine ?

_Qu'est-ce-qu'il vient de dire ?_

Regards noirs de ses amis. Il a le bon réflexe de se reculer. Le poing d'Abby tape dans le vide. Nouveau regard assassin de sa part.

- McGee, annonce-t-elle glaciale, Hollis, la dernière était militaire, Jenny travaillait au NCIS, Diane a épousé Fornell et je ne te parle pas des autres. Elle ne doit avoir aucun lien avec le travail, tu m'entends, aucun !

_Il se range à son avis. Boulot égal problèmes. _

- Ça ne s'est jamais bien terminé, enchaîne Tony, il vaut mieux éviter.

_Ah ! Une phrase sensée de sa part. Bien DiNozzo, on progresse !_

- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit ! Mais vous voulez qu'elle bosse dans quoi ?

_Bonne question McGee ! Alors ?_

- Un travail manuel ? propose Tony. Après tout, il est doué de ses mains.

_Bien pensé. Et un compliment avec ça. Oula il doit rêver ! Trois phrases intelligentes en l'espace d'une minute, il doit être malade._

- Ou dans la restauration. Enfin je dis ça surtout par rapport aux litres de café qu'il ingurgite !

_Effectivement, il rêvait bien._

- Je suis pour le travail manuel, l'approuve Ziva.

_Ben tiens !_

- D'accord, acquiesce Abby. On verra quoi exactement plus tard. Le caractère maintenant.

- Patiente, commence Ducky.

- Vu ce qu'elle devra supporter, y a intérêt !

_DiNozzo, je vais te tuer !_

Un bruit caractéristique à son oreille lui prouve qu'il n'est pas le seul à déprécier la remarque.

- Ziva ! reproche Tony.

- Ouvre la bouche encore une fois pour dire ce genre d'ânerie et ce n'est pas ta tête qui prendra !

_Je l'ai bien élevée. Merci Ziva !_

- Il faut aussi qu'elle ait du caractère, coupe Tim.

- Pour la même raison ! sourie DiNozzo.

Si Jethro ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe exactement, la voix très faible du jeune homme suivant la courte échauffourée le renseigne sur sort. Un sourire sadique étire ses lèvres, celui de Ziva est, quant à lui, carnassier.

- J'ai rien dit, souffle Tony difficilement une main sur sa poitrine.

- Je préfère ! déclare sa collègue. Et si tu recommences je vise plus bas !

_Héhé !_

- Attentionnée, reprend Abby comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui, très bien._

- Et romantique, ajoute-t-elle, qu'elle ait le même cœur d'artichaut que lui.

_Sans commentaire !_

- Calme, continue Ducky, aimant les enfants.

- Et le Mexique, complète Tim.

- Sérieuse mais sachant s'amuser, poursuit Abby. Prête à se défoncer sur de la bonne musique.

_Elle est sûre de parler pour lui ?_

- Et aimant _ma_ musique !

_Point capital, n'est-ce-pas ?_

- Travailleuse mais pas trop, continue Ziva, qui sache lâcher du zeste.

- Du leste Ziva ! On dit lâcher du leste ! corrige Tony. Et il faut aussi qu...

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! menace Ziva en se mettant devant lui.

_Oh oui DiNozzo, pour ton propre bien !_

- ...qu'elle soit prête à s'engager sur du long terme, termine-t-il.

Silence.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore dit ?

- Non, tu as raison, réfléchit Abby. Et elle doit être capable de le brosser dans le sens du poil.

_Pardon ? Elle est en train de... quoi encore ?_

Le poste fixe de son bureau sonne sans discontinuer. Il s'en empare en éloignant son portable de son oreille.

La discussion est rapidement close et le constat fait : nouvelle enquête. Il avise son cellulaire une seconde. Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Je crois que ça ira, déclare Abby. Il faut maintenant trouver la perle rare.

La sonnerie d'un portable les fait sursauter.

- C'est lui, annonce Tony en attrapant l'appareil à sa ceinture.

Il décroche.

- DiNozzo !

- …

- Oui patron. Reçu on arrive.

- ...

Le clapet de son téléphone rabattu en silence, il regarde ses amis le visage décomposé.

- Tony ? s'inquiète Ziva.

- Le bleu, annonce-t-il d'une voix blanche, Gibbs te fait savoir que c'est le bouton rouge pour raccrocher.

- Hein ?

- Ton portable !

Tim sort l'appareil de sa poche et pâlit.

- Ne me dis pas que... commence Ziva.

Tony acquiesce.

- On est mort, annonce-t-elle.

- Voyez le bon côté des choses, déclare Abby. Maintenant, il sait qu'on s'inquiète pour lui !

* * *

**Sujet de Dahud :** Tony, Abby, Ziva, Tim et Ducky se réunissent dans le labo d'Abby, pour essayer de trouver une "maman" pour "papa Gibbs". Ils s'imaginent la femme idéale alors que Gibbs entend toutes leurs idées.

**Trouver des idées pour la femme idéal n'a pas été simple, et la fin non plus, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat.**

**Verdict ?**


	12. OS romance : Été indien

**Me revoilà ! Avouez que vous n'espériez plus que je mette un nouvel OS en ligne. **

**Je sais que je ne vous ai pas remercié pour vos reviews du dernier, je le fais donc maintenant : MERCI À VOUS !**

**Pas de citation cette fois mais une ou plutôt deux définitions qui font écho chacune à la totalité de l'OS.**

**En éspérant que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Été indien**

L'été : La saison la plus chaude de l'hémisphère nord. Elle commence au solstice de juin et se termine à l'équinoxe de septembre.

Été : Participe passé du verbe être.

.

Gibbs maudit encore et encore le temps superbe qu'il faisait ce jour là. D'accord, 30°C à l'ombre sans vent c'était génial quand on était au bord de la mer. On se mettait en maillot de bain pour aller piquer une tête, on se faisait bronzer ou on flânait en tenue légère. La légère brise du large venait nous rafraîchir. On achetait une glace chez le marchand en la faisant durer un maximum. On s'émerveillait du paysage. L'hiver glacial et le printemps maussade n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir... Il était entièrement d'accord, l'été indien près de l'eau était une chose merveilleuse.

Ce n'est pas la vue de la magnifique rousse se ventilant avec un magazine à ses côtés qui détromperait ce point là. Jenny s'était déchaussée et avait enlevé le maximum d'affaires possible sans se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Comme lui, elle était en sueur. Son débardeur moulait ses formes généreuses pour son plus grand plaisir. Il ne se privait pas pour se rincer l'œil. Elle en faisait de même. Oui, le temps et la vue étaient magnifiques. Ils s'accordaient sur ce point tous deux.

Mais, voilà le plus grand mais qui n'ait jamais existé, il aurait préféré qu'il fasse dix degrés et que l'eau tombe à torrent. Parce que un temps comme ça avec ce genre de compagnie ça allait pour la plage, pas pour un grenier et une surveillance avec une chaleur suffocante avoisinant allègrement les quarante ! Exceptée une lucarne minuscule ne permettant pas à l'air de rentrer suffisamment pour les rafraîchir, il n'y avait aucune ouverture.

Il se trouvait allongé sur le plancher, devant la ridicule petite fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il observait le bâtiment d'en face. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher d'arriver leur homme, parce qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Il jeta un œil à Jenny, assise contre le mur à sa droite. Elle avait fermé les yeux, somnolente. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, flottant sur ses épaules. Son visage était sans doute aussi rouge que le sien avec la température. Il leur restait une demi-bouteille d'eau. Ça ne suffirait jamais.

Il posa une main sur son bras et le secoua légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il indiqua sa place. Elle hocha la tête. Il roula sur le côté pour lui permettre de le remplacer rapidement. Ils avaient cessé de parler il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Parler donnait soif et il n'était pas du genre discussions interminables pour passer le temps.

La demoiselle Shepard avait son attention focalisée sur l'entrée de l'hôtel que devrait bientôt franchir leur cible. Jethro espéra qu'il n'arrive pas avant au minimum dix bonnes minutes, plus serait bien mieux, le temps pour lui de détailler par le menu le corps de sa compagne.

Hélas ses prières furent veines. Jenny lui fit signe que leur homme était là. Il attrapa l'autre paire de jumelles et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver une place pour observer ce qu'il se passait dans cette rue de la cité phocéenne. Il se trouva collé à la jeune femme et dut lutter pour garder son attention sur la berline noire garée le long du trottoir.

Costume cravate impeccable et veste de velours malgré la chaleur, le type était entouré de deux gardes du corps. Le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo lors d'un cliché retentit près de sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux à se les sortir de leurs orbites sur le nouvel arrivant. C'était lui qui devait l'intéresser, seulement lui, pas la délicieuse créature au corps beaucoup trop proche du sien pour son propre bien.

L'homme dans la même tenue que le précédant venait de sortir de l'hôtel. Il échangea une poignée de main et quelques mots avec l'autre puis lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Le cliquetis de l'appareil cessa dès qu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision.

Il écarta les jumelles de lui et tenta de s'éloigner de la lucarne et de sa compagne. Elle essayait d'en faire de même mais ses mains moites dérapèrent sur le plancher et elle s'écrasa sur lui.

La situation était tendue mais pas pour leur déplaire. Il dégagea une main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle était adorable à rougir comme ça.

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Sa main n'avait pas quitté son visage.

Ils avaient maintenant plusieurs solutions. Ils pouvaient se séparer comme si de rien n'était, rester comme ils étaient encore un peu et choisir la première option ou alors...

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il préférait énormément la dernière solution. Quand serait-il de sa part ?

C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient plus dès le début. Ils se taquinaient sans cesse et jouaient à un jeu dangereux compte tenu de leur mission. Ils avaient tous deux envie de concrétiser ce à quoi ils avaient chacun fantasmer. De là à passer de la théorie à la pratique...

Elle se mit à sourire à son tour et son regard se fit brulant. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ils étaient deux adultes consentants dont la mission venait de se terminer. Ils ne repartaient que le lendemain et leur rapport pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures.

Il ne sut lequel des deux fit le premier pas. Quand il approfondit leur baiser, il sut qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là. Aucune chance sur ce point.

Finalement il devait avouer qu'il adorait ce temps. Il pouvait même faire plus chaud, il s'en fichait totalement. Il avait d'ores et déjà décidé de se dévêtir complètement et d'en faire de même avec sa compagne. Il adorait la France, plus encore il adorait Marseille et le grenier version mouchoir de poche où ils se trouvaient. Et par dessus tout, il adorait passer un moment de cet été indien avec elle.

* * *

**Sujet de Hayne **_**alias **_**Allison26 : **Comment l'histoire de Gibbs et Jenny a débuté dans ce grenier à Marseille.

**Je n'étais pas motivée pour faire la suite de mes fics, je me suis donc lancée dans un des OS sur demande. Du J² c'est une grande pemière pour moi et de la "romance" c'est quelque chose d'assez rare également.**

**Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce sujet autrement que le résultat que vous venez de lire. J'espère qu'il vous plait !**


	13. OS famille et TBC : Pourquoi ?

**Je suis de retour ! Je l'ai déjà fait, mais je recommence : merci pour les coms !**

**Pour cet OS, j'ai réuni deux sujets. L'un était très précis (a dû être restreint pour être traité en OS), l'autre absolument pas (je n'ai jamais eu de précisions) et les deux étaient sur le même thème.**

**Pour changer, je vous le poste sitôt terminé, donc côté relecture et correction ce n'est pas le top.**

**Enfin voilà ce que ça donne **

* * *

**Pourquoi ?**

_Les grandes personnes ne comprennent jamais rien toutes seules, et c'est fatigant, pour les enfants, de toujours et toujours leur donner des explications. _

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

.

Lorsqu'il émergea, Tony maudit l'endroit où il se trouvait et ce qui l'y avait conduit. Ni les bips réguliers des machines, ni la perfusion dans son bras, qui diffusait de quoi le soigner, empêchaient les souvenirs de reprendre leur place. Et franchement, il aurait préféré. Durant quinze petites secondes il avait été le vide et le néant. Pendant ces quinze secondes, il s'était senti bien et détendu. Il parlait d'un point de vue moral évidemment. Niveau physique, c'était loin d'être la joie. Il avait du mal à respirer et ses poumons lui faisaient un mal de chien à chaque fois que l'air y passait, pour entrer comme pour sortir. Alors le petit passage du réveil où on ne pense à rien, où on se sent perdu et où on apprécie cela, il le regrettait.

Il le regrettait d'autant plus que cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il revivait cette scène, ce réveil dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. C'est vrai que personne ne les appréciait. Être malade ne rendait pas heureux. Mais lui les avait en horreur. C'était pire que tout. Dès qu'il y mettait les pieds, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas partir en courant. Quand il était visiteur, ça passait. Il avait moins envie de fuir l'endroit. Par contre, en tant que patient, il rêvait de se faire la malle dès qu'il réalisait où il était.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il était seul responsable de sa présence ici. Inconscient aurait été le terme approprié si il avait fallu qualifier sa conduite ces derniers temps. Il avait travaillé sans relâche pour résoudre l'enquête en dépit de sa santé. Le temps d'automne, froid et humide, ne lui avait pas fait du bien non plus. La fatigue avait laissé un simple rhume se transformer en quelque chose d'un peu plus grave. Enfin, un peu ce n'est pas ce que dirait les médecins en parlant de sa pneumonie. Mais quand on s'appelait Tony DiNozzo, ce n'était qu'un rhume. Même la peste, ce n'était rien, du moins c'est ce qu'il dirait aux gens. Parce que cette saloperie qui avait sensibilisé ses poumons lui avait vraiment fait peur. Il s'était vu mourir et en avait gardé une peur viscérale des aiguilles que le dernier don du sang à l'agence et la superbe infirmière avait tout juste commencer à faire disparaître. Il commençait à accepter qu'une aiguille pénètre sa chair qu'il se retrouvait quelques mois plus tard allongé sur un lit aux draps immaculés à ressembler à un hérisson à seringue. Enfin il ne lui en restait plus qu'une dans le bras aujourd'hui. Il était maintenant _seulement_ entouré de machines s'assurant qu'il était bien vivant.

Bref, il était malade, il en était responsable et il rêvait de partir.

Il se redressa doucement pour tenter de s'asseoir. Il crut qu'il n'y arriverait jamais tant il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Il crispa ses poings sur les bords du lit pour se maintenir dans sa position et tenter de retrouver une respiration moins anarchique.

Adepte des timings parfaits, Gibbs débarqua dans la chambre à ce moment là. Il se résigna à accepter son aide et se rallongea soutenu par une poigne salutaire. Il entra doucement en contact avec le matelas et se détendit. Après plusieurs minutes, sa respiration se fit calme et régulière. Celle de son patron, par contre, l'était beaucoup moins. Il venait de lui faire une belle frayeur apparemment.

- Tu as besoin de repos, grogna-t-il d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il ne tolèrerait plus ce genre de comportement.

- Je veux sortir, murmura-t-il encore faiblement de part l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

- Non, claqua la voix de son mentor.

- Je vais devenir dingue Gibbs ! Il faut que je sorte !

Jethro planta son regard dans le sien. Il y lut sa détermination et ne douta pas une seconde que son agent sénior ferait tout son possible pour partir d'ici. Lorsqu'il avait eu la peste, il était revenu au bout de quatre semaines au lieu de six et il était à peu près dans cet état là. Aucun doute que Tony se ferait la malle dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait eu gain de cause. Gibbs le ferait sortir de là. Mais bien sûr, il y aurait une contrepartie.

- Pourquoi ?

Un mot, une question. Celle qu'il redoutait depuis le début.

- Il fallait bien arrêter ce malade !

Et plutôt de dire qu'il n'allait pas bien, il avait continué à faire le pitre et à se plonger davantage dans l'enquête. Sauf qu'à un moment, il avait fini par craquer. En réalité, c'était plutôt son corps qui avait dit stop. Il avait été pris d'une quinte de toux alors qu'il discutait avec Ducky en salle d'autopsie de ses derniers résultats et de son évaluation psychologique. Ils confirmaient que le suspect en salle d'interrogatoire était leur coupable. Gibbs présent, comme de bien entendu, l'avait rattrapé juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, inconscient. Autant dire qu'il s'était pris le savon de sa vie dès son réveil.

- Tony, gronda Gibbs.

Il soupira. Aucune chance d'être tranquille. Il allait devoir s'expliquer. Mouais, voilà qui ne lui plaisait guère.

- Pourquoi ? répéta le patron.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-il.

L'air menaçant ne lui fit aucun effet. En revanche, la phrase qui suivit eut un impact considérable sur sa personne.

- Réponds ou tu passes les quatre prochaines semaines menotté au lit.

Il était sérieux, vraiment. Tony soupira et décida de rendre les armes. Plus vite il en aurait fini des explications, plus vite il serait sorti d'ici. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait aussi envie d'en parler. Ce qui était arrivé n'était pas anodin, il fallait que ça sorte. Mais lorsque on est habitué à tout garder pour soi, ce n'était pas simple. Jethro dut comprendre son dilemme.

- C'est un tueur en série, Tony, reprit-il. Les meurtres qu'il a commis étaient sanglants, littéralement. Ça nous a tous touché profondément. Tu es le seul à avoir fait comme si de rien n'était.

Il marqua un temps.

- Enfin presque.

Tony détourna la tête. Pour faire face aux horreurs qu'ils avaient vu, il s'était noyé dans le travail. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient du genre à rendre malade, et pas au sens figuré. Il avait d'ailleurs interdit au bleu et à Ziva d'approcher les scènes de crime après la première -où ils avaient rendu l'intégralité du contenu de leurs estomacs- pour leur épargner la boucherie qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Même Ducky avait dû se faire violence pour faire son travail, le visage pâle comme ce n'était pas permis. Et quand on voyait ce qu'il faisait et son âge, on pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas de simples meurtres avec un peu trop de sang répandu.

- Tony, appela Gibbs doucement.

L'agent reporta son attention sur l'homme debout à ses côtés.

- Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse.

Jethro le regarda incrédule.

- Tu le sais comme moi Gibbs, continua Tony, il fallait que quelqu'un allège l'atmosphère, une sorte de soupape de sécurité si tu veux.

L'homme n'était absolument pas convaincu, il poursuivit.

- Et puis tu aurais franchement préféré que je m'effondre et que je ne sois plus bon à rien ? C'est ma façon de faire face, ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours. Reconnais d'ailleurs qu'elle est efficace !

- Pneumonie, se contenta de répondre son compagnon.

- J'avoue que celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un simple rhume ! Tu sais combien tu avais de fièvre ?

Oh oui, il le savait. Le médecin le lui avait dit. Étant donné qu'il aurait déjà dû s'effondrer depuis trois degrés, le docteur avait cherché à comprendre comment il avait pu tenir debout si longtemps. La volonté ou l'entêtement, selon le point de vue, aurait été la réponse. Il s'était contenté d'un sourire et d'une pirouette.

- Tony, soupira Gibbs, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Cette fois, l'aura de l'ancien marine devint effrayante. Tony ne se laissa pas démonter, mais il accepta de donner une véritable réponse -même si les autres étaient toutes aussi véridiques. C'est lui qui pouvait lui obtenir l'autorisation de sortie, il ne l'oubliait pas.

- J'ai vu pas mal d'horreur dans ma vie mais, là, ça a tout dépassé. _J'_ai été dépassé, comme tout le monde. Je n'ai pas fait comme si de rien n'était Gibbs, ça m'a touché. La seule différence par rapport à vous c'est que je ne l'ai pas montré. Je sais de part mon expérience que la seule chose qui me permet de tenir et de faire mon boulot correctement est de prendre sur moi. Rester égal à moi-même est un moyen pour ça. Cela permet aussi de soutenir les autres. Bordel Gibbs, je vous ai tous vus malades ou en pleurs ! Si je m'y mettais aussi comment tu crois qu'on aurait continué l'enquête ? Tu as beau vouloir prétendre le contraire, tu sais que j'ai raison d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait.

- Ça t'a touché ? voulut-il savoir en répétant ses mots.

- Tu crois que je ne me suis pas effondré ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix teintée d'ironie. Bien sûr que c'est arrivé ! Moi aussi j'avais besoin d'évacuer ce qu'on a vu. Seulement ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, j'étais seul, ici. Pas pendant que j'étais avec vous. Si je m'effondrais, je n'aurais pas pu continuer, pas avec vous tirant des têtes d'enterrement toute la journée ! J'étais seul pour gérer ça et c'était bien comme ça.

- Tu n'es pas seul !

- On est tous seul, Gibbs.

- J'aurais pu t'aider, te soutenir !

- Comment ? Tu peux me le dire ? Il y a eu cinq crimes Gibbs, tu n'as été sur les scènes de crime que des deux premières. Tu as à peine vu la troisième avant que je te foute dehors. Comme le bleu et Ziva avant toi, tu as été malade et incapable d'avaler quoique se soit avant que Ducky te force à avaler quelque chose. Je me suis occupé seul de celle-là et des deux suivantes avec Ducky. Jimmy n'a pas réussi à faire face non plus avant de voir les corps en salle d'autopsie. Il n'y a que là qu'il a pu faire son travail.

Gibbs baissa les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été sur les dernières, rien qu'à l'idée il en était malade d'avance. Avec McGee, ils s'étaient occupés d'avancer l'enquête pendant que Ziva se chargeait des témoins. Il n'a vu que les photos des dernières scènes de crime. Il fallait le cœur bien accroché pour supporter leur vue, Abby a agi tel un automate quand il a fallu s'en occuper tant c'était difficile.

- Tu faisais des cauchemars, déclara Tony en le sortant de ses pensées. Au bureau, quand tu t'endormais, tu faisais des cauchemars. Tu n'étais pas le seul, on en a tous fait, moi y compris. Tu étais aussi mal que les autres. Comment aurais-tu pu me forcer à avancer si je m'étais laissé aller ? Comment aurais-tu pu être celui qui soutenait tout le monde dans ton état ?

Il laissa passer un temps, puis termina.

- C'est moi qui avais ce rôle.

Jethro garda le silence. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changerait ce qui s'était passé. Tony avait raison, sur toute la ligne, à un détail près.

- Tu n'es pas seul Tony, personne ne l'est. On est tous là, moi, Abby, Ducky, Ziva et Tim. On est là. On est plus qu'une équipe, on est une famille, tu le sais très bien.

- Ça ne change rien.

- Ça change tout !

- Pourquoi ?

C'était à son tour de poser la question. C'était à Gibbs de se sentir mal à l'aise de devoir y répondre.

- On est une famille, répéta-t-il.

- Et alors ?

Le chef d'équipe ancra de nouveau son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Les liens d'une famille sont plus forts que tout. Tu fais partie de cette famille.

Il se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu nous as fait une peur terrible. Si nous n'étions pas une famille, ça ne nous aurait pas touché de la même manière.

- Et ?

- Et... enfin tu sais bien où je veux en venir !

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- DiNozzo !

- C'est toi qui me reproche de ne pas être honnête avec toi. Sache que la réciproque est également vraie.

Le sniper lui décocha un regard noir. Tony se contenta d'une moue désabusée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il détourna la tête. Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant le jeune homme de toutes les manières possibles.

- DiNozzo, siffla-t-il.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Tony, regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Le malade s'exécuta en soupirant bruyamment.

- Quoi ?

Jethro ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma sans qu'un son passe ses lèvres.

- J'attends Gibbs.

Après un instant de silence, Jethro reprit la parole.

- Nous sommes une famille, dit-il. Nous avons eu peur pour toi. _J'ai_ eu peur pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

Encore la même question. Tony ne se privait pas pour lui faire subir ce qu'il lui avait imposé plus tôt jusqu'à avoir ses réponses. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- Alors Gibbs, pourquoi ?

- Parce que, répondit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, je tiens à toi.

Tony attendait qu'il continue. Bon gré, mal gré, il poursuivit donc sous son regard attentif.

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre parce que je tiens à toi. Je te considère comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu.

Voilà, c'était dit. Tony n'avait plus intérêt à aborder le sujet. Ces aveux lui coûtaient déjà bien assez.

- C'était pas si difficile, sourit l'agent.

Nouveau regard qui en dit long.

- Tu me fais sortir maintenant ?

Jethro eut une moue désabusée.

- J'y vais, soupira-t-il.

- Merci Patron !

Il franchissait le seuil quand Tony le rappela.

- Hé Gibbs !

Il se retourna.

- Moi aussi, se contenta de dire son agent.

Il sourit et acquiesça, heureux et soulagé de sa réponse, avant de passer dans le couloir.

* * *

**Sujet de Couzi12 (après l'avoir réduit) : **Traitement d'épilogue pour expliquer l'histoire. Tony se réveil à l'hôpital, il explique ce qui l'y a conduit (une enquête difficile et une maladie). Gibbs arrive. Le comportement de Tony l'a inquiété, il demande des explications. Le jeune homme lui donne car ça a besoin de sortir. Points essentiels : Tony convalescent, confession à Gibbs et Gibbs dit que Tony est comme un fils pour lui.

**Sujet de cdidoune :** Gibbs/Tony père/fils, où il arrive quelque chose à Tony, possibilité d'univers alternatif.

**Au début, je ne pensais pas faire si long ! **

**Couzi12 : **J'ai essayé de reprendre tout ce que tu m'avais demandé, j'espère avoir réussi! L'avantage de ton sujet, c'est que je voulais depuis longtemps évoqué une enquête difficile (crimes ressemblant à une boucherie) et j'ai pu reprendre cette idée ici avec Tony et Ducky s'occupant seuls des scènes et tout ce qui s'en suit. J'attends vraiment ton avis pour savoir si ça te plait!

**Cdidoune : **J'espère que cet OS t'aura plu également. Faute de trame et comme il rejoignait l'autre sujet, j'ai décidé d'en faire un seul.

**A tous les lecteurs, notamment les membres du TBC, ce Tibbs père/fils et Tony bobos vous a-t-il plu ?**


	14. OS humour : Le club

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, nouvel OS, qui vous plaira j'espère.**

**Je tiens à signaler qu'il n'y a aucune romance (même si les amateurs en verront tout le long) dans cet OS. J'ai essayé de coller au plus près des relations entre les personnages, donc quelques allusions, c'est vrai. Enfin c'est tout !**

**Pour la citation, ce n'est peut-être pas celle qui correspond le mieux, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais. Je pense qu'elle passe quand même.**

**Et re-merci pour vos coms, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Le Club**

.

_La danse n'a plus rien à raconter : elle a beaucoup à dire !_

Maurice Béjart

.

Timothy déglutit difficilement. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face était splendide ainsi. Il pouvait aussi dire que sa tenue avait quelque chose d'affolant.

- McGee ! appela Ziva exaspérée de son manque de réactivité. Tu vas me le donner ce micro !

L'informaticien tendit sa main comme un automate en essayant de ne pas trembler.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'en emparant. Maintenant dépêche-toi de partir avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ta présence.

La phrase prononcée avec humeur sembla le faire revenir à la réalité.

- J'y vais, balbutia-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il s'arrêtait. Il se retourna.

- Ziva ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es très belle comme ça.

L'israélienne le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu Abby !

* * *

- Tony, soupira la gothique, raccroche-moi cette foutue caméra !

L'agent secoua négativement la tête.

- Je tiens à la vie, s'expliqua-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas l'attraper, j'ai les mains prises !

- Tu préfères que je plonge ma main dans ton décolleté plutôt que de te montrer en string devant moi ?

- Ce n'est pas un string et la réponse est oui !

- Je t'ai déjà vu en maillot de bain tu sais.

- Ce machin m'horripile !

- Horripiler ?

- J'essaie d'être polie. Maintenant enlève le moi !

- Non.

- Si tu n'attrapes pas ce truc tout de suite, je te descend !

- Vraiment ?

* * *

- McGee ? se renseigna Gibbs dès qu'il remonta dans le van.

- C'est bon, Ziva a le micro. Il est opérationnel. L'autre est définitivement HS, déclara-t-il en montrant le petit appareil qu'il venait de remplacer.

- Bien.

- Et Tony ? Il en est où ?

- Nulle part, grogna le patron.

L'irritation de l'homme était flagrante.

- Il n'a peut-être pas encore pu l'approcher, tenta l'informaticien.

- Il doit remettre en place sa caméra McGee, c'est tout !

- Oui, mais...

- Si il s'est arrêté les regarder, je le vire !

* * *

- Tony ! Tu vas m'attraper cette foutue caméra oui ou non ?

- Non. Si je le fais, Gibbs me descend, voire Ziva ou même le bleu.

- Tu préfères que ce soit moi ?

- À choisir ? Oui.

- Tony !

- Je peux tenir ta jupe si tu veux.

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils apprécieront mieux de te voir faire ça ?

- Oui.

- Même Ziva ?

- Gibbs sait pourquoi on fait équipe tous les deux ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec elle comme d'habitude et toi avec...

- Tiens la bien ou tu es un homme mort, coupa-t-elle.

- Tu me ferais du mal ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ne me tente pas.

* * *

- Gibbs, appela Ziva dans son oreillette. Abby n'est toujours pas revenue.

- Je vois ça, dit-il en observant l'écran face à lui.

- Il devait juste l'aider avec sa caméra, non ?

- Je m'en occupe. Concentrez-vous sur la chorégraphie.

- Vous trouvez qu'il y en a une ? dit-elle perplexe.

- Vous vous débrouillez très bien.

- Il a raison Ziva, ajouta Tim. C'est très beau.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt parler de nos tenues ?

Elle avait dit ça tout bas, craignant autant d'être repérée que quelqu'un ait compris sa question. Timothy s'empourpra.

Les danseuses étaient peu vêtues, au sens littéral du terme. Un haut, une "jupe" et un grand carré de tissu composaient les fameuses tenues de couleurs bariolées. Les clochettes à leur taille tintinnabulaient dans un agréable ensemble. La danse orientale était une activité plaisante à surveiller. L'agent pouvait en attester. Les yeux fixés sur les formes des danseuses, il en oubliait l'essentiel, y compris répondre à sa collègue. Un magistral slap à l'arrière de la tête suivi d'un regard noir le ramenèrent à l'ordre.

- Restez vigilante Ziva, commanda Jethro sans le quitter des yeux.

* * *

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, je l'ai ! Ne lâche pas ma jupe !

- Ça s'appelle vraiment comme ça ?

- C'est un mot que tu comprends.

- Je vais me vexer !

- C'est ça, se moqua Abby en raccrochant solidement la caméra.

Elle réajusta son haut. Puis, elle repositionna ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Je vais me débrouiller, assura-t-elle.

- Tu peux me dire comment ? rétorqua son compagnon sans lâcher sa taille.

Elle retira une épingle de ses cheveux et s'en servit pour resserrer la fameuse jupe.

- Je m'incline McGyver, déclara respectueusement Tony avant de s'écarter.

- Maintenant dehors ! J'ai un cours de danse du ventre qui m'attend.

- Avant que tu partes...

- Oui ?

- Si tu es en rouge, ça veut dire que Ziva...

- File !

* * *

- Tu t'es perdu en route DiNozzo ? demanda Gibbs dès qu'il les rejoignit.

- Léger désaccord avec mon équipière, mais c'est réglé.

En effet, ils virent Abby entrer dans la salle et se trouver une place parmi le groupe de danseuses. Tim se figea en découvrant sa tenue dans la glace qui renvoyait son reflet. Tony fit comme si il n'avait rien vu. Il se concentrait déjà bien assez pour détacher son regard d'une Ziva vêtue d'émeraude ondulant comme un serpent. Il ne pouvait pas être partout. Et puis quel homme normalement constitué pouvait rester de marbre face au spectacle qui leur était offert ? Même Gibbs avait du mal à ne pas focaliser son attention sur la rousse du deuxième rang.

- Patron ? appela Tony en se détournant des écrans. Une idée de qui est notre coupable ? Si jamais elle en fait partie.

- Elle en fait partie, c'est une certitude, rétorqua Jethro sans lâcher la rousse des yeux et son affolant déhanché.

- Vraiment ? dit-il en regardant de nouveaux les écrans. Parce que...

Il s'étrangla devant l'enchaînement réalisé par les danseuses. C'était lui ou il faisait très chaud tout à coup ?

- Mais elle fait peut-être partie de l'autre cours, continua Jethro en maîtrisant sa voix.

- Celui de samba ou des danses des îles ?

- Elle danse sans cavalier, rappela Gibbs.

- Donc on va devoir revenir, conclu Tony.

- Sans aucun doute.

* * *

- Ziva, souffla Abby tandis que le cour touchait à sa fin, tu crois qu'ils en pensent quoi ?

- Tu les as eus dans l'oreillette depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Non.

- Alors tu as ta réponse, sourit-elle.

Leur professeur annonça que pour les cinq dernières minutes, elles étaient libres de danser comme elles le souhaitaient. La gothique, méconnaissable en danseuse du ventre fit un superbe sourire à sa compagne.

- Ça te dirait de leur montrer ce qu'on a appris ici ?

Ziva lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Tu crois qu'ils survivront ?

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir !

* * *

**Atlante41 : **Abby et Ziva sont toutes deux sous couverture dans un club de danse exotique.

**Au début, je pensais vraiment que ce sujet était simple. Résultat, j'ai eu un problème quand j'ai voulu l'écrire : l'ai-je bien compris ? De tous les OS sur demande que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est vraiment celui dont j'ai le plus peur qu'il déçoive.**

**Ca vous a plu ?**


	15. OS humour : Sur le ring

**Et me revoilà avec un nouvel OS.**

**Encore merci pour les reviews, je ne vous dirai jamais assez à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sur le ring**

_L'altruisme est souvent un alibi._

Jean Rostand

.

Ce n'était pas possible. Le gremlin venait de lui décocher une droite à faire pâlir d'envie le meilleur des boxeurs. Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait pris ce matin au petit déj' ? De la potion magique ?

Tony feinta et tenta de lui infliger un coup. Au moment où son poing allait heurter le visage de l'assistant légiste, il rencontra le vide. Un coup le cueillit au creux de l'estomac et un autre à la tempe l'envoya au sol.

Il remercia la protection efficace qui lui enserrait la tête. Il ne finirait pas encore chez les dingues aujourd'hui. Par contre, il risquait de battre le record de bleus infligés en moins de cinq minutes si ça continuait.

- Un... Deux... Trois... comptait le bleu.

Il jura et se releva. Il fit de nouveau face à son adversaire. Hors de question de perdre face à Palmer, surtout devant McArbitre et la Ninja !

- Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer, Tony ? demanda Jimmy.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je m'échauffe, c'est tout !

Ses coéquipiers affichèrent d'immenses sourires. Il retint une grimace et repartit à l'attaque. Pour finir deux secondes plus tard étalé sur le sol.

Vexé de perdre face à un type à l'humour plus que douteux, il se releva en vitesse. Sa vue devint floue. Il tangua sur ses jambes. Il n'aurait pas dû aller aussi vite. Il grogna quand un crochet du gauche le renvoya au tapis.

Cette fois, il prit son temps pour se remettre sur ses jambes, sous le regard goguenard de l'informaticien de l'équipe. Il secoua la tête, fit quelques coups dans le vide, sautilla pour s'assurer de sa mobilité et afficha un immense sourire. Il allait lui faire sa fête au gremlin !

Conquérant, il s'approcha de lui. Il lança son poing à son visage et...

- ...neuf... dix ! criait-on près de son oreille lorsqu'il émergea. Tony KO, le vainqueur est Palmer !

L'annonce de McGee lui fit afficher une moue défaite. Il ne savait ce qui était le pire, s'être fait battre par Palmer, que ses collègues aient assisté à sa chute ou leurs visages radieux à ce propos.

Avec difficultés, il s'assit sur le sol. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait jamais dû se faire battre par le gremlin de la salle d'autopsie.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il. T'as gagné. Maintenant tu vas me dire comment tu as fait ça !

- Tu es mauvais perdant Tony ? se moqua Ziva.

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança lui fit aussitôt comprendre ce qu'il avait dû se passer.

- Tu l'as aidé ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est à cause de toi qu'il m'a battu !

- Grâce à moi, rectifia-t-elle. Et je n'ai fait que lui donner quelques conseils. Si il t'a battu, c'est parce qu'il est très bon boxeur.

- Merci beaucoup Ziva, déclara alors Jimmy en rougissant légèrement sous le compliment.

- Tu lui as demandé quoi en échange ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? s'écria-t-il en descendant du ring.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'altruisme, Tony. Enfin ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne connaisses pas.

Il la regarda horrifié.

- Allez Tony, sourit Tim, accepte ta défaite.

Il regarda outré les deux agents et lança un regard assassin en direction du vainqueur avant de quitter la salle.

- Combien ? demanda Timothy dès qu'il eut disparu.

- 412 dollars, répondit Ziva.

Il siffla.

- Rien que ça !

- Personne ne pensait Tony vainqueur.

- Tu as assuré Palmer !

- Merci. Maintenant si vous pouviez... le docteur Malard doit m'attendre vous comprenez !

L'israélienne sortit une liasse de billet de sa poche.

- 200 dollars, dit-elle en lui remettant l'argent.

- C'est plus du tiers ! s'écria Tim.

- Sans lui, tu n'aurais droit à rien McGee !

L'informaticien bougonna pour la forme avant d'accepter sa part tandis que Jimmy regardait perplexe l'argent entre ses mains dégantées.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Ziva.

- Tony est certain que tu n'as rien eu en échange de sa défaite, avoua-t-il.

Il était quelqu'un d'honnête. Gagner de l'argent au dépend d'un autre ne lui plaisait pas.

- Jimmy, sourit la jeune femme en voyant son dilemme, je n'ai pas menti à Tony. Je ne t'ai rien demandé en échange et toi non plus. McGee par contre...

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu plutôt que de finir sa phrase.

- Dans ce cas, sourit à son tour le presque légiste, je crois qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

Il rangea l'argent dans sa poche et les salua avant de quitter la salle.

- Ziva, appela Tim.

- Oui ?

- C'est bien toi qui a voulu que le combat ait lieu aujourd'hui, non ?

- Fermeture annuelle du Starbuck pour cause d'inventaire, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas suicidaire McGee. Si Tony est de mauvaise humeur, il va s'attirer les foudres de Gibbs toute la journée à notre place.

- Une sorte de paratonnerre en somme.

- C'est ça. Et je n'ai rien demandé à Palmer à ce propos.

- Donc, tu lui as bien donné des conseils en échange de rien.

- Tout à fait !

* * *

**Sujet de Ayallaa : **Comment et pourquoi Palmer, sous les conseils avisés de Ziva et grâce à ses talents très cachés, met Tony au tapis.

**Alors, une 'tite review pour me donner votre avis maintenant que vous êtes arrivés ici ?**


	16. OS humour : DC, we have a problem !

**Me voilà de retour avec deux OS ! Et non, je ne les avais pas oublié, je manquais simplement d'inspiration.**

* * *

**DC, we have a problem !**

_Tout problème à sa solution. Reste à la trouver._

.

- Je le savais ! déclara Tony. Je vous l'avais bien dit que ça allait foirer !

- Ça va, soupira Ziva, on se passera de tes commentaires.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation !

- Au contraire, j'ai pleinement conscience du problème que nous avons.

- Eh bien, on ne dirait pas !

- Tony, ordonna Abby, tais-toi. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

- On va tous mourir ! éclata Palmer. Vous ne le dîtes pas, mais c'est vrai ! Je le sais maintenant, on va mourir !

- Boucle-là, le Gremlin, personne ne va mourir ! Pas vrai Abs ?

- Si tu arrêtes de m'interrompre toutes les trente secondes peut-être qu'on rentrera sur Terre sans problème.

- Il ne le fera plus, assura l'israélienne.

- Merci Ziva !

- On va mourir !

- Je regrette de plus en plus que Gibbs t'ait laissé sa place. Tout ça parce que tu l'as supplié pour venir.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, Tony !

- Merci le bleu, heureux d'être soutenu.

- On va mourir ! répéta de nouveau Jimmy.

- Ouvre la bouche encore une fois, menaça DiNozzo, et c'est la dernière chose que tu auras fait de ta vie !

L'assistant légiste ferma la bouche et se terra dans un coin de l'appareil. Du moins du mieux que le lui permit l'apesanteur.

- Ça y est ! se réjouit la gothique. Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

- La manière de nous ramener ? s'enquit Timothy.

- Heu... non, pas ça. Préparez-vous à retrouver votre poids.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, ses compagnons se placèrent aussitôt à la verticale du sol. Elle actionna une commande. La gravité reprit ses droits au sein de la navette. Ils se réceptionnèrent sans trop de mal sur le revêtement blanc.

- Aïe ! s'écria McGee. Abby !

Il se relevait en se frottant le derrière martyrisé par sa rencontre brutale avec le sol.

- Je vous avais prévenus.

- Fallait aller plus vite, le bleu !

La radio grésilla.

- Abby ? demanda la voix de Gibbs. Où en êtes-vous ?

- Gibbs, soupira la laborantine en actionnant la commande pour répondre, tu manques cruellement d'originalité.

- D'originalité ?

- Tu dois dire « Ici D.C., me recevez-vous ? ».

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à ça. Dîtes-moi où vous en êtes !

- En fait...

- Abs !

- Le pilote est toujours dans les pommes depuis qu'il s'est pris le jus à cause du pilote automatique qui a lâché et...

- Et ?

- Impossible de le réparer. Pour rentrer, l'un de nous va devoir piloter.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Jethro maudit de toutes les manières possibles l'âme charitable à ses côtés qui leur avait offert un tour en orbite. C'était un homme plein aux as qu'ils avaient innocenté lors de leur dernière enquête alors que toutes les preuves étaient contre lui.

- L'un d'entre vous a des notions de pilotages ? demanda ce dernier du poste de commande.

À l'intérieur de l'appareil, les membres du NCIS se concertèrent en silence.

- Je n'ai jamais piloté de ma vie ! s'écria Palmer.

- Même si ça avait été le cas, on ne t'aurait pas laissé faire, répliqua Tony. Ziva ?

- Comme Jimmy.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas appris ça au Mossad ?

- Ça ne faisait pas partie de mes cours, rétorqua-t-elle. Navrée de te décevoir.

- Et celui ou celle qui t'a appris à conduire...

- Ne m'a pas expliqué comment piloter un avion, encore mois une navette spatiale.

- Génial. Et toi Abs ?

- Demande-moi de pirater la NASA si tu veux, mais piloter leurs engins est en dehors de mes capacités. Mes compétences ont leurs limites.

- En parlant de piratage... vu tout le temps que tu passes à jouer à des jeux, tu dois bien avoir quelques notions, le bleu !

Les regards se braquèrent sur l'informaticien. Celui-ci pâlit.

- Non !

- Non quoi, McGee ?

- Je n'ai jamais piloté !

- Je ne te parle pas en vrai, mais sur tes jeux en ligne.

- Je ne joue pas à des jeux de simulation ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être pilote de ligne !

- Vraiment ? Porter l'uniforme, faire tomber les hôtesses dans tes bras en un clin d'œil, les femmes en général, te balader de pays en pays avec classe... ça ne t'a jamais tenté ?

- Non, mais toi oui on dirait.

- Quel homme normalement constitué ne voudrait pas être pilote ? Et puis avec mon charme naturel et ma vue parfaite, c'était dans la continuité des choses. Je ne parle pas bien sûr du fait que je porte merveilleusement les lunettes de soleil et la casquette !

Ses amis se regardèrent une seconde avant de reporter leur attention sur lui.

- Donc, reprit Ziva, tu as déjà piloté ?

- Heu... je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Abby? appela la voix du patron. Alors ?

La jeune femme fit un immense sourire.

- On rentre, Gibbs, lui répondit-elle. Tony nous ramène.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla celui-ci.

- On se reparle une fois sur la terre ferme, dit-elle en fermant le canal de communication.

- Abby !

- Tu vas assurer, j'en suis certaine.

- Et puis, avec tous les films que tu as vu, ajouta Ziva, tu dois bien savoir comment on s'y prend.

Les mines réjouies autour de lui étaient indubitables. C'est lui qui piloterait. Il soupira.

- C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

- Je vais t'assister, affirma Abby. Viens t'asseoir.

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il se retrouva aux commandes, sanglé à son siège comme les autres.

- C'est quand tu veux, déclara la gothique à ses côtés.

- Je suis sûre que sais ce qu'il faut faire, dit-il, et que Ziva aussi.

- On n'a jamais piloté ce genre d'engins.

- Moi non plus !

- Alors, tu nous ramènes ? Je te rappelle que l'oxygène ne sera pas éternel.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, avouez.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je te jure que je ne savais pas que vous étiez sous la douche en entrant dans les vestiaires !

- L'heure tourne.

- C'était pour rire, je n'ai jamais pris de photos !

- Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Poussant un profond soupir, Tony commença à actionner diverses manettes. Jamais plus on ne l'y prendrait. La prochaine fois qu'il montrait dans un appareil dépourvu de roues, il s'assurait qu'il y ait au moins deux conducteurs de secours et personne sans grief contre lui. Jamais cette situation ne devait se reproduire.

Les moteurs s'allumèrent.

- Tu me donneras ton téléphone quand on sera revenus, termina Abby. Maintenant en route.

Jamais, il se le jurait, _jamais_ cela ne se reproduirait.

* * *

**ti-ben :** Un particulier récompense l'équipe de son aide en leur offrant un voyage dans l'espace. Tim, Abby, Tony, Ziva et Palmer sont expédiés là-haut. Mais une fois en orbite, c'est "DC, nous avons un problème !".

**C'était le dernier sujet de mon souffleur d'idée préféré. Vous avez aimé ?**


	17. OS humour : Interrogatoire

**Interrogatoire**

_Les gens qu'on interroge, pourvu qu'on les interroge bien, trouvent d'eux-mêmes les bonnes réponses._

Socrate

.

Il referma la porte du bureau un immense sourire sur le visage. La jeune femme qui venait de s'occuper des papiers pour son entrée au NCIS était particulièrement charmante. À croire que Gibbs était l'exception dans cette agence, la seule personne à ne pas savoir véritablement sourire.

- Alors c'est vous ? demanda une voix.

Il fit volte-face pour découvrir une femme qui le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il ne se priva pas pour en faire de même. Deux couettes sur la tête, du rouge à lèvre noir, un T-Shirt sombre orné d'une tête de mort, une jupe noire, des collants dépareillés dans les tons pastels et des compensées qui lui faisaient gagner au moins dix centimètres, un bracelet et un collier à clous, la gothique en face de lui était légèrement plus jeune que lui.

- Vous êtes ? s'enquit-il.

- Vous aimez le rock ? demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre. Le métal ? Le heavy métal ? La pop ? La variété ? Le reggae peut-être ? L'opéra ? Le classique ?

- Je...

- Aucun style particulier, déduisit-elle. Vous aimez le café ?

- Sucré.

- Le thé ?

- Oui.

- Le CafPow ?

- Non.

- Quoi !

- Je trouve ça trop fort.

- Aucune importance, passons.

Elle parlait vite et avec force. Il lui était impossible de l'arrêter. C'était tout juste si elle lui laissait le temps de répondre à l'interrogatoire qu'elle lui faisait subir. Cela commençait d'ailleurs à l'amuser.

- Êtes-vous ponctuel ?

- Ce n'est pas ma principale qualité, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Beaucoup de retard ?

- Vous entendez quoi par beaucoup ?

- Aimez-vous les animaux ?

- Ils ne m'aiment pas.

- Les enfants ?

- Même chose.

- Les confiseries ?

- J'adore, presque autant que le cinéma !

- Vous êtes cinéphile ?

Il acquiesça.

- Avez-vous déjà dormi dans un cercueil ?

- L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

- Je vous prêterais le mien un de ses jours.

- Vous...

- Savez-vous conduire ?

- Oui.

- Vous considérez-vous comme un fou du volant ?

- Non.

- Vous aimez le noir ?

- De plus en plus !

- Le orange ?

- Je suppose qu'on s'y fait avec le temps, dit-il en pensant aux murs des bureaux qu'il avait découvert il y a peu.

Elle hocha la tête, semblant comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Je leur dis depuis mon arrivée qu'il faut qu'il la change, mais rien à faire. Vous avez des règles de vie ?

- Comme Gibbs ? Non.

- Vous êtes marié ?

- Non.

- Fiancé ?

- Pas en ce moment.

Si la réponse lui parut étrange, elle n'en fit pas de cas et poursuivit.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Des frères et sœurs ?

- Même réponse.

- Vous pensez que les aliens existent ?

- Vu la taille de l'univers, y a intérêt, sinon je ne vous dis pas le gâchis !

- Vous préférez qu'on vous appelle Anthony, Tony, Junior ou A.J. ?

- Tony.

- Êtes-vous honnête ?

- Autant qu'on peut l'être.

- Intègre ?

- Oui.

- Si je vous dis Semper Fidelis, vous me répondez ?

- Devise des marines.

- Et ?

- Ne jamais trahir Gibbs si l'on tient à la vie.

- Vous savez vous servir d'un ordinateur ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourqu...

- C'est une bonne chose. Vous connaissez Washington ?

- Pas plus que ça. Je découvre la ville.

- Vous parlez une autre langue que l'anglais ?

- L'espagnol et quelques mots d'italien.

- Vous connaissez le morse ?

- Plus ou moins.

- SOS ?

- Trois courts, trois longs, trois courts.

- Vous aimez Gibbs ?

- Joker.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Bonne réponse, dit-elle.

- J'ai réussi l'examen ? demanda-t-il.

- Haut la main. Je n'ai même pas eu à vous poser les questions de secours.

- Je vais donc savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Abigail Sciuto, Abby, experte médico-légale.

- Scientifique ? J'adore !

- Les fenêtres de mon labo donne sur la rue.

- Plusieurs étages vont donc nous séparer.

- L'ascenseur est là pour remédier à ce problème.

- On se verra souvent alors ?

Elle lui fait un sourire énigmatique avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner.

- Abby, attendez !

- J'ai du travail qui m'attend. Bienvenue au NCIS, Tony !

* * *

**sirius08 :** Comment s'est passé la première rencontre entre Tony et Abby.

**Voilà ce que ça a donné ! Un petit avis ?**


	18. OS humour : Equilibre

**Me revoilà avec deux nouveaus OS !**

**J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Équilibre**

_Pour votre santé, mangez cinq fruits et légumes par jour._

.

- Ce n'est pas équilibré, déclara une voix réprobatrice.

Gibbs se retourna vivement.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit, ce n'est pas équilibré.

Il fronça les sourcils sur la nouvelle venue qui se permettait de faire ce commentaire.

- Je vous ai demandé quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, mais si vous me demandiez ce que j'en pense, ce serait ma réponse.

Elle n'avait prononcé qu'une phrase et pourtant elle l'agaçait déjà.

- Vous devriez arrêter, continua-t-elle.

Il retint une remarque acerbe et s'en prit mentalement à son agent senior. Où était DiNozzo quand on avait besoin de lui ?

- C'est mauvais pour votre santé, vous savez.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, grogna-t-il.

- Eh bien...

- Vous n'avez pas du travail qui vous attend ?

Elle sembla vexée qu'il ne lui ait pas permis de finir sa phrase.

- Pour ce que j'en dis, maugréa-t-elle. C'est de votre santé dont il s'agit après tout.

Non, mais elle se prenait pour qui ?

- Dégagez !

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé sans daigner esquisser un mouvement. Sa fureur en fut décuplée.

- Jardine ! Je vous ai dit de partir !

Nikki eut une moue ennuyée.

- Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas possible.

Qu'elle transgresse une de ses règles lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, mais ce n'était rien face au ton qu'elle avait employée. Elle se fichait de son ordre. Mais il lui était arrivé quoi à celle-là ? Un lavage de cerveau ?

- Pourquoi ? cingla-t-il.

- Le directeur m'a demandé de l'attendre ici.

Dans l'open space ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Il allait avoir une sacrée conversation avec Cure-Dent dès qu'il le verrait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, poursuivit-il agacé. Je vous demande la raison de votre présence au NCIS !

- Oh, ça !

- Oui, _ça._

Elle avait pris des cours pour le mettre hors de lui ? Parce qu'il ne voyait pas cela autrement. À part peut-être passer trop de temps avec Tony...

- En fait... reprit-elle.

- Oui ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

C'est pas vrai, voilà qu'elle recommençait !

- Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas équilibré. Vous devriez arrêter.

Cette fois, il vit rouge.

- Ce n'est qu'un café ! explosa-t-il en brandissant le gobelet sous son nez.

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

- Je ne parle pas de ça.

Son regard s'égara sur le sandwich posé sur le bureau.

- C'est mauvais pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas le mien ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il s'apprêtait à s'expliquer quand elle tourna les talons.

- Au revoir, agent Gibbs.

Elle disparut de son champ de vision.

- Hé, patron !

- DiNozzo, siffla-t-il en le voyant débarquer à son tour.

- Je ne fais que passer. Le temps de récupérer mon déjeuner et je file rejoindre Abby.

Il s'empara du sandwich sur son bureau puis fila en sens inverse. Jethro ne commença à réagir que lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Il s'installa à sa place et jeta son gobelet vide dans la corbeille.

- Agent Gibbs, appela Nikki.

Il leva la tête sur la jeune femme adossée à la rambarde de l'escalier.

- Ça ne change pas ce que je pense, dit-elle avant de reprendre l'ascension des marches. Les poignées d'amour ne vous vont absolument pas.

L'agent eut un instant de stupeur en comprenant ce que signifiaient ses propos. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son ventre.

- Patron, déclara alors McGee en revenant dans l'open space accompagné de Ziva, je sais qu'on est en retard, mais il y avait un monde fou là-bas.

Il déposa une boite contenant son repas du jour sur son bureau. Jethro la considéra un instant, puis se leva. Il attrapa sa veste et prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? s'étonna Ziva.

- Pas faim, dit-il.

Et puis si il avait vraiment besoin de manger, ce serait végétarien. D'ici là, il devait _absolument_ demander à Ducky ce qu'il en pensait.

* * *

**Sujet de Fan :** Que pensent Gérald, Nikki Jardine ou Hollis Mann de l'embonpoint de Gibbs ? Les membres de l'équipe en discutent-ils ou ont-ils peur de lui et de ses slaps? Et lui, qu'en pensent-ils ? Va-t-il faire un régime ? Rêve-t-il que Shannon, Kate, ou Jenny viennent se moquer de lui ou lui donner des conseils ?


	19. OS humour : Le resto

**Le resto**

_Courage, fuyons !_

.

Mexicain, c'était bien ça, mexicain. Ou alors italien, c'était encore mieux. Même chinois, il aurait bien voulu. Mais alors _ça_...

- Tony, reprocha Abby, cesse de faire cette tête !

- Tu es vraiment sûre qu'on doit manger ici ?

- C'était mon tour de choisir.

- Je sais, mais...

- Quoi ? Tu as peur d'une attaque d'araignées de mer géantes ? On n'est pas dans _Starship Troopers_ !

- D'abord, ce je n'ai pas peur de ces bestioles. Ensuite, elles sont terrestres dans le film. Si tenté qu'on appelle ça des araignées.

La gothique leva les yeux au ciel de son menu.

- Allez Abs, supplia-t-il, on s'en va.

- Non. Cette fois, c'est à moi de choisir le resto et c'est celui-là.

- Abby...

- Un mot de plus et je dis à Gibbs que tu as embouti sa voiture.

- Mais c'est faux !

- Et alors ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le dissuada de répondre. Il baissa les yeux sur le menu entre ses mains.

- Vous avez choisi ? demanda un serveur.

Il se liquéfia en entendant l'entrée demandée par la jeune femme.

- Et toi Tony ? questionna-t-elle ensuite.

Il commanda distraitement une salade, puis implora silencieusement tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Il crut qu'un miracle allait avoir lieu durant les dix minutes qui suivirent. Il déchanta dès que leurs entrées furent placées devant eux.

- Miam ! déclara Abby en dévorant son assiette des yeux.

Il eut un haut le cœur.

- Abs...

- Quoi ?

- Enfin tu sais bien que _ça_...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là. Il faut traiter le mal par le mal.

- Depuis quand tu as ce raisonnement ?

- On s'en fiche. Tais-toi et mange.

Il ne put se résoudre à attraper sa fourchette quand il la vit commencer à manger. Son visage devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Ça va aller, assura-t-elle, ne t'en fais pas.

Il déglutit difficilement, puis s'empara de ses couverts. Sans la quitter des yeux, il avala une feuille de salade, bientôt suivi de son verre de vin.

Elle mit la main sur le goulot de la bouteille alors qu'il allait se resservir.

- Tu dois affronter ta peur, Tony. Ce n'est pas en te soulant que ça ira mieux.

Elle attrapa une huitre dans son assiette et lui tendit.

- Mange, dit-elle.

Il déclina l'offre d'un hochement de tête. Elle soupira.

- Tony, ni toi, ni moi se serons malades. Elles sont de très bonne qualité.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Alors quoi ?

- La dernière fois qu'une jolie femme a mangé des huitres devant moi, ça c'est mal terminé.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ce pari stupide.

- Abby, supplia-t-il de nouveau.

- Je te promets que, si je dois rendre le contenu de mon estomac, ce ne sera pas sur toi. Maintenant, prends-la et mange.

Il avisa l'huitre qu'elle tenait toujours en main. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts avec une grimace.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça, continua Abby.

Il contempla le coquillage sans réagir.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, assura-t-elle.

Il prit une longue inspiration, expira doucement, puis avala l'huitre sous ses encouragements.

- Bravo ! le félicita-t-elle ensuite.

Il reposa la coquille vide dans l'assiette de sa compagne.

- Ne me demande pas de recommencer !

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Il soupira de soulagement.

- Tu verras, bientôt tu n'auras plus peur des huitres.

Dubitatif, il préféra changer de sujet.

- Et après manger, tu as prévu quoi ?

Elle lui fit un superbe sourire.

- Acupuncture ! Tant qu'on est dans les phobies, autant s'occuper de ta peur des aiguilles.

Il se décomposa.

* * *

**Sujet de Shallia-number :** Tony a déclaré que sa pire idée fut de défier une fille d'avaler dix douzaines d'huitres.

**C'est comme ça que je voyais les choses. **

**Vos avis ?**


	20. OS famille : Reste

**J'en ai tout juste posté deux, qu'en voilà un nouveau. Je m'épate !**

**WJ, Ayahne, PBG, Bones, Dilinzzo, Love : MERCI POUR VOS COMS ! **

**Important à signaler, c'est le dernier OS sur demande. Après celui-là, j'ai fait le tour des sujets choisis. Pour ceux qui restent, rendez-vous sur les PBGwen's Editions. Ils sont pour vous !**

**Je crois qu'il est tant pour moi d'arrêter l'aventure, surtout quand je vois le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour tous les faire. Il est vrai qu'avoir plusieurs fics toujours en chantier ne m'a pas aidée.**

**Je n'exclue pas d'en refaire un de ces jours, mais pour l'instant c'est stop. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Alors, pour la dernière fois : bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Reste**

_Ce n'est pas tellement de liberté dont on a besoin, mais de n'être enchaîné que par ceux qu'on aime._

Pierre Reverdy

.

Gibbs pénétra dans l'appartement sans frapper. La porte était ouverte et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à ce qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

Tony l'avait entendu. Il se tenait en effet à deux pas de lui lorsqu'il franchit le seuil. Toquer n'aurait donc eu aucun intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demanda-t-il agressif.

- Parler.

L'agent éclata d'un rire faux. C'était un rire qui agressait les oreilles, un rire qu'il n'aimait pas.

- Parler ? ironisa-t-il. Tu as enfin ouvert un dictionnaire pour savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Il resta silencieux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâcha DiNozzo amer.

Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

- Tony ! l'appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

- Va t'en, Gibbs. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Il reprit sa marche pour disparaître dans le couloir.

Jethro soupira. Il savait que ce serait difficile. Comment cela aurait-il pu être autrement ? Après tout, c'était _lui_ qui lui faisait la tête depuis qu'il connaissait la nouvelle. C'était également _lui_ qui lui reprochait son départ alors qu'_il_ en était la cause, pas Tony.

.

Il entra dans la chambre sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Tony s'affairait sur le lit, rangeant des affaires dans un sac. Il l'appela, mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas.

- Tony ! réitéra-t-il plus fort.

Une pile de T-Shirt rejoignit les pantalons dans le sac de sport.

- Écoute-moi, intima-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

Il se dégagea et lui fit face, en silence. Jethro laissa filer le temps. Il n'arrivait pas à commencer. Tony fronça les sourcils. Il commença à se retourner.

- Ne pars pas.

Il se fustigea dès qu'il l'eut dit. Son ton était presque suppliant. Néanmoins, il était efficace.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il.

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

- Parce que...

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Il ne savait pas _comment_ la finir.

- Parce que ? demanda Tony.

- Parce que je veux que tu restes.

Il avait dit ça vite, comme on arrache un pansement pour ne pas sentir la douleur.

Parce qu'il avait cru ne jamais arriver à le dire alors que ça n'aurait pas dû être si difficile. Sauf que, si ça ne l'avait pas concerné, alors là ça aurait été simple. Ça l'aurait été surtout si il ne s'était pas mis lui-même dans cette situation.

Bordel, c'était à cause de lui qu'il partait !

- Pourquoi ?

La question de Tony le désarçonna.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?

Si il avait pu le ressusciter aussitôt après, il l'aurait tué dans la seconde pour cette question.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler, non ? reprit l'agent devant son silence. Eh bien, je t'écoute.

Jethro fulminait sur place. Si Tony se mettait à sourire ou se délectait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de la situation, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

- Gibbs ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes le NCIS.

- Je ne le quitte pas, je change de ville. C'est tout. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Rota, Tony !

- L'Espagne, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Je connais ma géographie.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire !

- Non, justement je ne sais pas.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Tony haussa les épaules et se détourna pour continuer son rangement. Gibbs crut qu'il allait exploser. Il tira vivement l'agent pour lui faire faire volte-face.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, siffla-t-il.

- Déjà dit. On tourne en rond là.

Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point ces mots lui coûtaient.

- DiNozzo !

- Quoi ? soupira-t-il.

- Ne pars pas.

Nouveau soupir.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu changes de disque.

- Refuse !

- Pardon ?

- Refuse cette promotion.

- La refuser ? Refuser d'avoir ma propre équipe ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu l'as acceptée pour de mauvaises raisons.

- Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question. Encore.

- Tu l'as acceptée à cause de moi, de mon comportement.

Il attendait qu'il développe.

- Je t'ai ignoré à mon retour, avoua-t-il alors en s'éloignant de lui.

La fenêtre donnant sur la rue avait soudainement un grand intérêt à ses yeux. Elle lui évitait de lui faire face. En revanche, elle n'empêchait pas le silence d'être pesant. Alors il poursuivit.

- J'ai agi comme si ces mois d'absence n'existaient pas. J'ai agi sans t'en parler. J'ai viré Lee de la même manière.

- Comme un salaud, commenta Tony.

Il tressaillit, mais ne releva pas. Il avait raison après tout.

- Je comprends que tu ais accepté, continua-t-il. Après _ça_, c'était normal.

- Et ?

- Je le regrette.

- Je vais reposer la question. Pourquoi devrais-je refuser cette promotion ?

- Parce que je te le demande.

- Je reformule. Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que tu restes dans l'équipe.

- Gibbs ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il fixa le sol cette fois-ci.

- Tu vas me le dire à la fin ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? martela-t-il.

- Parce que je ne veux pas te savoir à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Washington, de l'équipe, de...

- De ?

- De moi.

Silence. Jethro crut l'avoir convaincu. Et puis...

- Pourquoi ?

Il commençait sérieusement à détester ce mot.

- Répond-moi, Gibbs. Pourquoi ?

- Je...

- Tu ?

- Je préfère te savoir près de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

C'était officiel, il haïssait ce mot.

- Parce que, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je tiens à toi.

Tony ne le prononça pas, mais le « Et alors ? » flottant dans l'air était flagrant.

- Je veux que tu restes ici, reprit-il, avec nous, parce que c'est là qu'est ta place.

- Tu as pris ma place. Tu l'as repris pour être exact.

- Je ne te parle pas du poste, mais de ce que nous formons.

Il releva la tête vers lui.

- Une famille.

Ce fut au tour de Tony de détourner les yeux.

- Ta place est dans cette famille, ajouta Gibbs.

- Quelle place ?

L'ancien marine avait du mal à comprendre.

- Quelle est ma place, Gibbs ?

- Tu es...

- Par rapport à toi, coupa Tony en le fixant de nouveau. Tu as dit que tu me voulais près de toi. Alors quelle est ma place quand j'y suis ?

Toute la conversation les avait amenés jusqu'à ce moment précis. Il le comprit enfin. Tout se jouait là.

- Tu es...

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Tony commença à se détourner. Il fallait qu'il le dise. Tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu.

Voilà, c'était dit, enfin. Il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres un instant, satisfait. Il disparut dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il continuait de ranger ses affaires.

- Tony ? appela-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Ça se voit, non ? Je fais mon sac.

- Mais je viens de te dire que...

- Tu me considères comme ton fils, termina-t-il, et que c'est pour ça que tu veux que je reste.

Il ferma son sac et lui fit face.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, je pars.

- Tu pars ? s'étrangla-t-il.

L'agent lui fit un immense sourire et jeta son sac sur son épaule

- Tu as pris des vacances, pas moi. C'est mon tour de me faire dorer la pilule au soleil.

Il passa près de lui et lui jeta un trousseau de clés.

- N'oublie pas de fermer en partant, _Papa_.

* * *

**Sujet de Washington-Jones :** Un Tibbs père/fils, Gibbs va enfin devoir dire (avec des mots et pas des sons gutturaux) ce qu'il pense de Tony pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

**Et voilà ! C'était le dernier OS demandé. J'aurai ainsi commencé et fini par un OS Tibbs !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
